All of me
by Forest Gnome
Summary: AU at the end of S2 -E 13 - Heir to the Demon What if Oliver went to Felicity not Sarah at the end of the episode heir to the demon, AU for all the following episodes. (First Arrow Fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

AU at the end of S2 -E 13 - Heir to the Demon

What if Oliver went to Felicity not Sarah at the end of the episode heir to the demon, AU for all the following episodes.

(First Arrow Fan fiction and not my all DC)

**All of Me **

After talking to his mother Oliver go on his bike and headed to the lair but on the way there he turned on the road and notes that he had changed cores and was headed to Felicity's apartment. He parked his bike and went up to Felicity's door and knocked on it. Hearing footsteps in the apartment then the door opened,

"Hey can I come in?" Oliver asked.

Felicity stepped aside and let him in, once in the apartment Oliver looked around her apartment thinking to himself that it was her with all the colour and corky objects everywhere. Waking to the couch and sat down,

"Would you like something to drink?" Felicity asked

"Yes red wine if you have." He answered

Felicity walk to her kitchen and got two glass and the wine, walked back to the living room and placed the objects on the coffee table. She began to open the wine bottle when she felt Oliver's hands on hers taking the bottle away from her, he took the wine opener and opened it for them, poring the wine in the glasses. Taking a sip of wine,

"So what bring you to my door at this time of night?" She questioned Oliver

Oliver take a sip of his wine and sighs, looks at the floor then back at her, "I could not stay at the mansion with my mom there, I got on my bike and drove around and it brunt me here. I knew I would feel safe here. I hope you do not mind I can leave." He started to get up when he felt Felicity's hand on his shoulder lightly pushing him back down on the couch, that movement made Oliver's skin tingle, and his eyes open. Taking her glass from her hands and placed it on the table, then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him leaned down placed his lips on hers tasting the wine. When he felt Felicity retuning the kiss he lightly pushed her to lie on the couch with him on top of her. Moving his kiss to her neckline to her pulse point, Oliver moved his hand up under her t-shirt to her left breast playing with it, hearing a moan from Felicity's month. Oliver began to suck on her pulse point; Felicity's hands moved to his shirt lifting it at the hem and pull it off him, letting the shirt fall to the floor Felicity's hand moved to his back.

"Oliver bedroom" Felicity gasps out.

Oliver placed her legs around his hips and his arms around her back lift her off the couch and walks them to her bedroom, once in the room Oliver places Felicity on her queen size bed. Moving his hands to the hem of her shirt and remover it and threw to the floor, he started to kiss and lick her neck down to her right breast. Taking it in his month he sucked on it making it hard, and hears a gasp out of her month again, he moves his mouth south to her waist band of her pajama pants. With his hands Oliver pulled her pants off and lets them fall on the floor by her bed, he them lowered his mouth between her legs. Felicity eyes fallowed his ever moment her eyes wide when she saw what his target was, draw in a breath when Oliver's tongue tasted her wetness. Felicity's hand went straight to Oliver's hand and positioned closer to her center, that movement encouraged Oliver to lick faster. He moved one of his hands to her center and inserted a finger with that moment Felicity let out a small gasp,

"Faster Oliver"

Inserting another finger and moving faster feeling her walls tightening around his fingers and Felicity's back arch up off the bed. Felicity's nails dug into Oliver's back leaving mark has her orgasm came to the surface and let herself go. Oliver's tongue came to lap up all the juice that was flowing out hearing Felicity whimper every time his tongue touched her center, he chose to put her out of her misery so he stop licking and moved up to her face placing a passionate kiss on her lip let her taste herself on his lips.

"Oliver what about you?" she notes that he did not relieved himself.

"Tonight was about me showing you that I choose you. I will go take a shower and be back okay you sleep." he answered kissed her forehead and moved her under the covers. Felicity pointed to the bathroom and closed her eyes. He walk to the bathroom close the door but leavening it an inch open so that he would be able to hear Felicity's if there was anything wrong. Turning on the shower, removing his pants and stepped in, Oliver's hand went to his man hood and he began to stork it closing his eye and imaging that it was felicity's small hands moving from the base to the tip. His pace quickened till he felt his realise, clean himself, close the shower , dried and walk out in just his boxer he climbed in to bed and pulled Felicity close to him holding her tightly to him. Oliver closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

LOOKING FOR A BETA READER

Thank you to everyone that if following my story and reviews. Any spelling mistakes my ,Arrow all DC and CW

I will be taking some part from the show and rewriting others

**Chapter 2-AU Time of Death**

**Felicity's Apartment**

Felicity wake up to the sun in her face reached over to feel for Oliver but did not feel him next to her, hoping it was not a dream Felicity open her eyes looks to were Oliver should be and see a paper folded on his side of pillow. Leaning up on the head boarded pulling the covers with her over her cheast and puck the letter to read,

_My sweet Felicity_

_I am sorry that I cannot be there when you woke up but I had the need to exert some energy so I called Diggle to meet me at the factory for a workout. When you get up please meet us there, and bring a cocktail dress for Sarah's home coming party. We need to talk and before you think that I believe that last night was a mistake the answer if no it is just to clarify the appropriate place for this relationship to be seen but I do have a hint for you the lair is not one of them. _

_Oliver_

Felicity looked on the floor for her pajamas when she found them put them on and walked to the bathroom to shower and dress.

**Team Arrow Cave**

When Felicity walked down the stairs of the lair she hear sticks hitting together, she left her dress in her car, so when she got all the way down she saw that Sarah was there too. Feeling a little daunt that Oliver was rethinking things with her, she walked to her computer. Felicity did clans at Oliver and saw that he was looking at her walk and the corner of his mouth was up, she them hear a stick hitting skin and saw that Diggle had hit Sarah on the side of her head.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Diggle said

"It's ok, I'm fine." Sarah replayed

Oliver went to see "She's bleeding, but it's not deep"

They then started to camper scars when Felicity was feeling left out she blurt out, "I have a scar.  
It's in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth removed when I was 16. Three stitches.  
They were really badly impacted."

Oliver smile at her and walk to her took her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth "good morning, did find my letter and did you sleep well?" Felicity shook head yes to both questions. He notes that her cheeks got rosy smile again and whisper in her ear,

"I like what you are wear it gives my hands easy access to you lovely pussy" this make Felicity's cheeks rosier.

He then turns to Diggle and Sarah,

"I need to tell you guys something, last night I want to see Felicity after I talk to my mom and we choose to see were this thing with us will go I cannot keep living in fear."

Diggle smile and walk to Oliver panted him on the back "it's about time man."

Oliver them notes the time "We should get going. You don't want to be late for your own welcome home party." Kiss Felicity again

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sarah responded

"Sara, when you come back from the dead, you get a party. It's a Queen family tradition." Oliver looked at her.

Sarah let out an breath "Fine but Laurel will think that something is going on with us"

"And I will tell her that I am seeing Felicity, so let's go get ready. You have your dress Felicity?"

Felicity looked at him "Yeah it's in my car"

"Can you meet me at the mansion, you will be changing their okay" Oliver moved to her again kissed her on the lips and nip at her ear. "Then we can go back to your place and have more fun"

**Queen Mansion **

Felicity park right be hide Oliver's bike, he got off his bike and walked to her driver side door and open it for her. Oliver gave he a quick kiss

"Felicity just to let you know Thea does not know that my mother and I are not getting along so if we can try to keep it that way"

Felicity lifted on her toes kiss him "I will follow your leaned okay"

They walking to the mansion and up to Oliver's room when Thea stopped them, looked to Oliver them to Felicity and back to Oliver "Oliver is there something you would like to tell me?" looking back to Felicity

Oliver put his arm around Felicity's back "Yes Felicity is my girlfriend and she will be attending the party tonight. But first we need to shower and change see you in a bit." They walk up the rest of the stairs to Oliver's room. Once inside the room Oliver took Felicity's dress bag place it on one of his chairs and attacked her lips while pushing her to a wall.

"Oliver we do not have time for this" Felicity spoken between kiss.

Lifting her by her ass "Yes we do I cannot wait till we get back to your place"

He them moved them to his bed once he laid her on the bed he removed his shirt, took Felicity's shoes off and lifted her skirt. Oliver hands moved up and down her legs and kiss the inside of her thighs; he lips approached her pussy, licking the wetness that was being to flow out of her. Loving the taste of her he licks more and inserted his taught in her.

When he did that he received a moan from her and her hips lift trying to get more friction, Oliver moved his hand around her skirt looking for the zipper once he found it he unzipped it and lower the skirt throwing it over his shoulder on the floor he then went for her blouse unbuttoning it and making it join the skirt on the floor.

Oliver felt Felicity's hands trying to pull him and reach his pants bottom, he moved up and helping her out by unbutton and unzipped his pants and kicking they away crawling on to the bed and on top of her Oliver nip at her neck making his hands roam her body wanting to remember every inch of her. Oliver reach to his side talk pulled out a condom ripped the plastic with his teeth and rolled it on to his man hood all while looking to see any signs from Felicity that she did not want to go this far, but all he saw was lust and want. So he placed himself at her enters a slid in slowly give her time to adjust to his size and to let stop if she wanted to.

To Oliver's super Felicity placed her hands on his hips and tried to pull him in her faster, which was his incentive to slide all the way in. Moans and grunts where the only sounds coming out of their mouths, Felicity's hands move to his back clawing it trying to get him closer wanting to feel him all-round her. Oliver moved at a faster pace in her bring Felicity to the edge want her to come first, he moved his hand to her clit adding preacher feeling her walls tighten around his cock Oliver pomp faster in her that action reworded him with a soundless yell, with that Oliver realise himself in her. Letting a breath out and collapsed next to Felicity, slowly he pulled the condom off his man hood and threw it away then lay back next to her.

Felicity turned to face him "we need to shower and get dress and TALK."

Oliver rolled off the bed and held out his hand for her, Felicity took it and was lead to the bathroom. In the bathroom Oliver opened the water and walked them in, once in the shower Oliver took the soap and begun to wash Felicity body. Once the where done they got out, Olive took towels wrap one around his hips then took another one and wrap it around Felicity and started to dry her, they walked in the bedroom and started to get dress with little kisses in between putting clothes on.

"Oliver can you help me with the zipper" Felicity looked over her shoulder

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, his eyes wide in recognising the dress was the same one from the Dodger case but now he would be able to take it off her.

He walk to her "I would love to help" he finished zipping her up. His then kissed her neck "and I would love to be the one to take it off too."

"Let go down stairs" she placed a kiss on his cheek.

**Party time **

[Doorbell rings]

Oliver and Felicity open the door "Ah, come in. Come in, come in. I do not see Laurel will she be late?"

Offer Lance looked at the floor "She will not be coming"

Oliver shakes his head but leads them to where the party is.

As the night goes on offer Lance gets a phone call "Sorry work" and Felicity's phone goes off, so they excuse themselves as well.

"We are on our way"

"How did you know it was me" Diggle responded

"Lance got a call too" Felicity replied

They head to the lair and got ready to meet up with Lance to get the information, once the meeting was done Oliver and Sarah headed to the lair to give the info to Felicity. She set up an automatic scan for known associates to Walczak's and went home back to her apartment with Oliver.

**Next Day**

The next morning Felicity woke up with her head on something hard and manly, opening her eyes she sees that Oliver is starring at her.

Oliver kissed her on the nose "morning beautiful" then rolled on top of her nipped at her neck moved to her ear then her lip beggaring for enters.

"Not to ruin the mode but we still need to talk" she puffed out

Oliver rolled off her "I know" he moved up to the head boarded "so to get to the point the office and outside this place and lair we cannot show our relationship. I do not want anyone coming after you."

Kissed him on the check "I understand" Felicity replied "I will go see what the scans can up with" she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready, Oliver choose to just lay there.

**Later that day **

Felicity was hitting that fighting dummy when Sarah came down the stairs.

"Plant your feet. Strong foundation. Equals stronger punch."Sarah instructed Felicity

Felicity punches the dummy

"If this is for self defense, I'd recommend Wing Chun. It uses your opponent's strength against him. So it's ideal for smaller people like us."

"You seem like you can take care of yourself just fine." Felicity muddled back

Just then Oliver and Diggle come down the stairs "Where are we with the skeleton key? And what are you wearing? And have you been here all day?"

Felicity walk away from the dummy "scans is still going on the Walczak's known associates with decryption experts on the NSA watch list, but it's taking some time.

"Which we don't have. Ok, the key is not just a code breaker. In the wrong hands, it's a weapon."

"But whoever killed Walczak, in addition to finding creepy uses for clock parts, is very good at covering his tracks." She did not answer the other question. 

Oliver walk to her and but his hand on her shoulder "Lucky for us. Uncovering tracks is what you're very good at." 

"Right. Of course" She answered back low spirited

Oliver lead her away from the computer "Felicity what is wrong? Everything was okay this morning."

Puffing out a breath she answered "everything is fine just.."

"Just what Felicity?"

Looking to the floor "I feel a little out of place. Don't get me wrong I am happy Sarah is alive but she was on the island with you, you cared for her before me and she can have you back out there. I can't, so I am waiting till you change your mind on this us thing."

Taking her face in his hands "Felicity I came to you that night, I choose you. I will leave and hit the streets with Sarah keep working on the key call if there is anything okay." Then kissed her and went to suit up.

**Couple hours later**

Felicity hear a beeping on her computer "the key is in use"

Oliver and Sarah head to the location, "They're already gone!"

"Think I have an idea where. The skeleton key operates on an OFDM wireless signal.  
I'm picking up a transmission signal in the alley next to the bank." Felicity said over the commlink.

Them a voice came over the commlinks "But you won't be heading there."

"What was that?"

"He's hacked our transmission."

The voice spoke again "My associates may be headed to the alley, but the 9:10 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starlight Freight Express."

Felicity looks at her screen "Oh, my God, he's right, the 910's headed for the track at Amherst."

"By my calculations, you can't be in two places at once." The voice says

Oliver looks at Sarah "He doesn't know there's two of us."

Sarah goes to the ally has Oliver gets on his bike to go on the rut of the 910 bus, in the ally Sarah hits a man with haft of her staff and Oliver drives in front of the bus to stop it, they then head back to the club. Once at the club Oliver and Sarah changed in their caviling clothes and when to watch the T.V's in the clubs. On the T.V's was broadcasting the news.

They hear Thea back out to the bar "How can I run a bar without any bartenders? For that matter, how can you quit without giving me notice? No, one hour before opening is not notice, Mandy." She hangs up and looks to Oliver "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sarah looks at them "I'm going to go use the little blonde's room."

Oliver and Thea are left alone "Everything ok?" Oliver asked

"You tell me. Other than the party, I haven't seen you at home all week."

"I've been busy. Being a CEO doesn't leave me a lot of free time, and I have been staying at Felicity's."

"Yeah, looks to me a whole lot like you're avoiding mom."

I'm not avoiding mom. 

You're lucky your life does not revolve around lying. 

Thea. Everything's fine. 

"You know, it's secrets that pushed this family apart in the first place, Ollie." 

"Speedy, speedy. Really. Everything's fine." Oliver kisses her on the head then Thea walks away. He then head down to the lair.

**Lair **

Oliver walks to Felicity's work station "What do we know?"

She turns in her chair "He hacked into our frequency, somehow gained remote access, but I upgraded our firewall. Now he won't be able to talk into our comms even if he had a bazooka.  
You know computer science-wise."

"Good."

"Think I have something that might help us track him down." Sarah interrupted

"I can run that to the lab." Felicity said hopeful

Sarah put the blood under the microscope "I spent a year on the freighter studying genetic blood anomalies. I kind of know my way around a microscope. There's some significant cell damage and the platelet count is extremely low. Felicity, can I use your computer?" not waiting for an answer Sarah rolls to the computer next to her.

" Macgregor's Syndrome. It's a genetic defect that creates fluid build-up in the lungs, which leads to oxygen deprivation and multi system organ failure. It's terminal."

Diggle see the sad face on Felicity and walk to her "But the syndrome may give us a way to ID him.  
People with Macgregor's are extremely rare, and people with Macgregor's and a degree in computer science are even more rare. William Tockman. Former encryption engineer at, wait for it- Kord Enterprises.

"What's the point? He'll be dead before he can spend all the money." Diggle questions

Felicity looks deeper "He's not stealing the money for himself. He's using it for his family.  
His sister, specifically. She's got cystic fibrosis and needs a lung transplant."

Walk away Oliver yells "Give me an address, please."

She yells back the address turns around and Olive and Sarah are already half way up the stairs, a sad look fall over Felicity's face again.

**Alleyway**

Oliver and Sarah get to the location and see nothing "This area doesn't look very residential." 

"There." 

"That's Tockman's ride."

They got to the vehicle and open the door "Tockman's not here. Just some device."

"I'm on it. Whatever's in the truck is transmitting the same OFDM signal Tockman used at the bank." Felicity answered back.

"Can you trace it?"

"As we speak. It's leading back to our network. Tockman's piggybacking off my hack. It's a trap. He-he's trying to break into our network." Felicity informs Oliver in a panic voice

Tockman replayed " I'm not trying. I am. Where are you? Are you home? Are you safe? Somewhere you think you're safe somewhere without windows for anyone to creep through? Underground, perhaps? You think no one can get to you? You think no one can touch you in the safety of your hidey hole?"

In a worried voice Oliver says "Felicity"

"But I can." Tockman voice echo around the lair

At that the computer start to get fried and sparks flew everywhere, Diggle grabs Felicity and moves her away from the computer. Oliver and Sarah rushed back to the lair.

Oliver hears the noise and ran to his bike and head back to the lair to check on Felicity. Once there he see that all the computer are fried and Felicity is sitting on the floor near the network tower with Diggle next to her.

Oliver kneels down next to her and ask "How bad?"

Pull out fried mother boards Felicity answer back "Tockman used the skeleton key to penetrate our firewall. And recode our security. Basically, he told our system to commit suicide. And it did. Bravo, clock king."

"Sara stopped Tockman's men before they could get away with the cash. So Tockman is going to be looking for another score. Maybe we should give him one. Would you call Walter and have him liquidate Put it in cash in my vault at Starling National, and ask him to do it tonight." She answer as he is getting up from next to Felicity.

"If Tockman wants to make another score," Diggle started to say

"Who better to rob than a suddenly cash flush Oliver Queen?" Oliver finished the sentence.

"And what if he doesn't take the bait?" Sarah interjects

"That's a good point. Make it 800,000 shares."

"Ok" Felicity puff out

"_Like I don't have better think to do" Felicity thinks to her self _

Felicity was felling that left out feeling again, the day started so well not it felt like she was a nobody again like last night meant nothing. She would have to talk to Oliver about this when they find the time but first the computers.

"Can I do anything" Sarah questioned

Felicity looked at her "Go to your dinner. Your family's probably waiting for you."

"Right, dinner at Laurel's, this is more important."

"You can't do anything here, Sara. Your family's important, too." Felicity replayed back

"Will you go with me?"

" What?" Oliver says suppressed

" I know I've wanted us all to get together for a while now. It's just, now that it's actually here, I'm nervous. I mean, last time I saw Laurel, it didn't go very well, and It'd be helpful to not have to go alone."

"I can't Sarah I need to stay with Felicity Sorry" Oliver replies

A smile comes on Felicity face. Happy that Oliver remembers that he choose her and not Sarah. So Sarah head out to Laurel's place for diner, she when back to fixing her computers.

Oliver sat down on her chair "If you need anything let me know I am here."

Some time past and Oliver was getting restless "I will head out for a bit ok"

"Ok, I will call if there is anything" Felicity said and returned to her mother board.

**Half hour later**

Oliver comes back to the lair and sees Diggle tapping on buttons on the computer, with Sarah on his heals back from her diner.

"Have you seen Felicity?" Diggle asked Oliver

He looks at Diggle "No. Wait, why?"

"I went to Big Belly to get some take-out. When I came back, she was gone. When I came back, she was gone. I haven't seen her for hours."

At that moment Oliver's phone rings seeing the caller ID "Hey "

"Tockman took the bait. The money you had Walter deposit. I'm reading his signal at Starling National." Felicity says before her can say anything eles.

"Wait! How do you know that?

"Because I'm here."

"What?" Oliver says unhappily

Oliver, Diggle and Sarah head out to meet Felicity at the Starling National Bank, Oliver was not happy with felicity being there alone. Getting there he went to go look for her.

Hearing noise Felicity hints behind the safety deposit services station till she feels a hand on her arm,

"Aahh! Ahem." She look up to see it id Diggle then a throat clear turn to face Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" she can hear the mad tone in his voice "I'm tracking Tockman.  
He fried our computers, so I'm using the bank's to trace the skeleton key's signature."

Sarah steps next to her "And the jacket?" Looking at her leather coat

Felicity answer her "I was cold"

"Diggle, get her out of here." Oliver in a demanding tone "We will talk about this when we get back to the lair Felicity"

Diggle began to pull Felicity out when the alarms when off Felicity run back behind the desk again and looking on the screen.

"Tockman disabled the bank's security system. I re-able it."

Diggle looks at the screen over Felicity shoulder "They're blocking our way out."

Sarah move to go deal with the intruders when Oliver stops her "I'll deal with them." And he runs to them.

Felicity views the screen "Tockman's signal's strong. He's here, he's close."

"Find him, Felicity." Diggle speaks

They then her Tockmans voice "No need. I'll tell you exactly where I am. I'm everywhere. At the moment, I'm particularly focused on the sub-level, the gas mains, specifically."

Felicity pulls out her tablet and pulls up the blue prints of the bank she sees that he shut the gas main release turn to Diggle "Oh, my God. He shut down the gas main release." Diggle leave to where the gas main is.

Looking back at her tablet "Wait, Tockman overplayed his hand. The gas main's in the city's network, that's where I live."

Sarah gazed at her confusedly "Am I supposed to understand that?"

"In trying to blow us up, he gave me a way to track him down."

Sarah nodes her head at that "That I understood" and they head in that direction, once they get there they see Tockman holding a gun and points it at Sarah when he shunts Felicity pushes her out of the way falling on some dirty covers.

"You don't even know why I'm doing this. The money's not for me! I'm doing this all for her!" Tockman announces.

Then Sarah see sparks fly from Tockman's coat "What was that?"

"His cell phone. I uploaded the same virus he used on my gear in the foundry. I didn't just kill him, did I?" Felicity replied

Sarah walks to him feels his pulse "Just knocked him out."

Sarah talks in her comm link "let's head back Felicity is hurt"

Hear that Oliver's heart sank.

**Lair **

Oliver is be hide felicity stitching her up "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Answer a little loopy "Mm-mm. You guys never go to the hospital. Besides, Dig gave me some of those aspirins. Are you spinning?"

Oliver looks at Diggle over Felicity shoulder "aspirins?"

Diggle walk next to him and whisper in his ear "Oxycodone."

"All done" Oliver says while he places the shirt over her shoulder and walk in front of her "You all right? Diggle had mentioned that maybe you were feeling a little left out."

She looked up at him "I was getting use to being your girl. Then Sarah shows up and I feel like I am push aside I know it's stupid and you told me you choose my but some of you action say otherwise"

He kisses her on the lips " I am sorry I will do better." Then his phone rang "I have to go home."

**Mansion**

"Thea!" Oliver yell once inside

His mother walks to him "Oliver. What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Thea texted me there was an emergency at the house."

"I'm in the middle of a meeting and Thea's not even here."

"Well, then why would she I can't believe she would do this."

"Do what?"

"She's trying to force us to talk because she's sensing the tension between us."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. To protect her. Not you."

Some comes out of the living room "Mrs. Queen. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Uh, my son just dropped by. Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." Slade extends his hand to Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU to all my followers and reviewer LOVE getting e-mail notifications

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER **

(Just released that Sara has no H at the end of her Sorry)

Chapter 3-"The Promise"

**Mansion **

There was a stunned look on Oliver face when the man introduced himself has Slade Wilson, believing that he had died on the island Slade being alive could not be a good think. At that monument the front door open and you could Thea suiting in the house."Mom? Ollie?"

Oliver and Slade turn to se Thea walking to them, Slade introduced himself to her, they them hear Moira walk back into the living room "Thea you here good I was just about to show him our collection of 9th century American landscapes. But you know more them would you please help me."

So they walked to where the art was, as Thea was showing of the art Oliver dialed Felicity's phone number hoping she was still with the others.

**Lair**

Sara was showing Roy how to shoot an arrow when a phone started to ring at the moment Felicity and Diggle walk back in the lair with bags of take-out.

"Is anyone going to get that? I'll take that as no. No worries".

Grabbing her phone "No matter where I go, I'm just answering phones. Hello? Oliver? Well, I do think we have been butt dialed."

She switched the phone to speaker hearing Thea's voice "And here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890."

Roy stops what he is doing and lesions when they hear another voice "That's gorgeous."

A pone hear that voice Sara froze in place "Wait, hold on. I know that voice."

"I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston" we hear from the phone.

Sara move to the shelf that has knife on "find you biggest gun we need to go to mansion, Slade will kill Oliver and his family"

Diggle goes to the big gun, Roy and Felicity are be hide Sara, she looks at Felicity "you are hurt stay here"

"No" she answer back "If I don't come Oliver's mother will wander why you are there and not me. So I am coming with" Felicity's face showed that there was not arguing about it. So they head to the mansion.

**Mansion**

They reach the mansion Diggle goes to set up point so he can see the front of the house and Sara, Felicity and Roy walk in from the front door, inside Roy calls out to Thea "Thea, you home?"

Thea turn to Roy and hugs him and sees that Felicity and Sara are with him. "Roy! I thought I was meeting you at Verdant. Hello Felicity and Sara"

"Yeah but Felicity came by the club looking for Oliver, so I took her here" Roy replied

Moira walks out from behind her daughter "Sara, Felicity hello"

Oliver came from behind his mother looking at Sara and Felicity with worried look on his face "Felicity what are you doing here"

She walks to him "silly my I forgot my tablet in your room and I wanted to get it before we all go out"

"Mr. Wilson, this is my son's girlfriend Felicity Smoak" Moira introduces

Slade looks at Oliver "is she your special someone"

Oliver about to open is mouth with Felicity speaks first "I will go up get my table them we can leave right Oliver we don't want to be late" and she walks up the stairs.

"So what would you like to do now? Mr. Wilson." Moira questions hoping to break some tension in the room.

Looking at her Slade replies "Well, I'd hate to break up the party But I think I should be going.  
[Chuckles] I look forward to seeing more of you, Moira."

Sara walks up to Oliver and whispers "Dig's got a shot lined up outside."

With a slit node Oliver walks to Slade " , may I walk you to your car?"

They walk to the door and outside to Slade, Oliver turns to him "Cyrus gold, the men in the skull mask, all this was you. They worked for you"

Slade smile at him "Well, I have my allies, just as you have yours. John Diggle, for example.  
I suppose you're wondering why he hasn't taken his head shot." Oliver gets a worried look on his face

"Don't worry. He's still alive-for now." Slade replied

"Slade what do you want?

"Five years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember? Well, I'm here to fulfill it.  
I'll see you around, kid." Slade drive away

Oliver good back into the mansion to check on Felicity, once inside he see Felicity at the bottom of the stairs, he also sees his mother walking to him " leave?"

Holding Felicity hand and turn to his mother "Yeah"

"It's getting pretty late; I'm going to go, too." Moira looks at them.

Oliver just shrugs his shoulders "Hmm."

Moira looks at him a little disappointed "Oliver, I know you and I have our differences, but they hardly excuse your behavior tonight. If this is the way you're going to act around me from now on, then don't come by the house anymore."

"Fine them I wouldn't but if you are looking for me at will be at Felicity's" Oliver takes Felicity hand and walks out with Sara behind him.

Once out side he turns to Felicity "Why did you come? Why not let Sara, Roy and Diggle come."

"What would your mother say or think if it was just them? And for your information when I was in your room I did a scan and I 'am 99% sure that he bug your house. So when we get back to the lair I can double check, first let go check on Diggle make sure he is okay."

They go to the roof to that Diggle was and see him unconscious but all in one piece, they woke him up and head to the lair.

**Lair**

Felicity walks to her computers to see if what she pick up at the mansion was right, in the mean time Oliver looks over Diggle to make sure that he was all right, not seeing any damage done he march to Felicity, places a hand on her shoulder and looks at the screen " So where you tight?"

She turns to him "yes, what do you want me to do? I can piggy back on his signal and see what he sees."

"Yes do that" Kisses her on the head and goes back to see Diggle and Sara.

"How are you feeling Diggle"

Diggle eyes Oliver then looks at the floor "feel kinda foolish that that guy got the jump on me"

Oliver place his hand on his shoulder "its okay as long has you are okay we will solve this together has a team. I will call Roy and see how things are at the mansion."

Then turns to Felicity "when you are done we are heading home and get some sleep. I think we all should, I have a feeling it will be a while before we will have some peace."

Felicity got up "I am ready to go"

They drove to her apartment in her car leaving the bike at the club, parking in her spot, then get out of the car and holds hands all the way to her door. She take out of her key open the door and walks in with Oliver right behind her, she thru her keys in a blow in the enters, Oliver closes the door locks it go to her stereo and turn it on Felicity turn to him.

Oliver walks to her "Dance with me" he takes her in his arms

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

"I am worried about you Slade can be very dangers"

"Oliver I am with you all the way but you can't hide me forever"

Kissing her lips "If my life was not dangers I would tell the world"

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Olive lowered his head to take she lips in a passionate kiss; his hands moved to her dress zipper and lowered it.

"Oliver I think we should take this to the bedroom"

So that is where they went Oliver taking her legs around his hips, once in the room he place her on her bed, slowly he removed her dress nipping at her neck. Oliver lowers the sleeve over her shoulder make her pull her arm out them, then lower the dress over her hips kissing her shoulders, stomach, and her hip bone. Has he continued to lower the dress Oliver kissed the inside of her thigh moving to her knee till the dress was all the way off and threw to the floor, his eyes moved back up her body.

The moon light coming in thru the window was making her body glow, licking his lips he then attacked passionate. Hoping to get what he was felling in the kiss. Felicity hand went to his top pulling it off, then to his pants pull at the button then the zipper lower them over his hips till she could not reach any more. Oliver got up and kicked the pants off, she notes that he was not wearing any underwear, eyes wide and licking her lips. Reaching out her hands for him, he moved to her once he was on top of her, her hands move all over his back pull him has closes has possible. Oliver hands moved to her back to unclip her bra and let it fall to the floor then move to her nice matching lace underwear in a nice deep green, smiling that it was the same green as his costume. He kiss just at the waist band the pulled them off leaving her naked to him. He placed himself at her enter not wanting to waste time he pushed himself in her for that he revised a moan, pull her to him till there looked that they were one person.

The only sound in the room was there moans and granting hoping to put all that they could not say into this moment. Lip all over the places every part of sink was toughed, kissed and nipped at.

"Oliver so close, faster" Felicity moaned out

Oliver quickened his movement driving into her, pulling himself almost all the way out them pushed himself back in, with every movement he received moans and her hands clawing at his back that caused him to arch his back pushing his penis deeper in her. He felt her walls closing over his penis making him harder so his rhythm quickened again till he felt her orgasm, her walls where milking him and all he could do was join her in bless.

Oliver pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her, turn his face kissed her lips and pulled the covers over them hopping that they would make it through this with little to no damage.

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

A.N Song: All of me By JOHN LEGEND


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS**

Sorry that the chapter is sort

(So this Chapter will be only on what Oliver and Felicity were doing while Diggle went on his mission)

**Chapter 4- Suicide Squad but not**

Felicity woke up to tossing and turning next her, opening her eyes she notices that Oliver seems to be having a nightmare, so slowly she move her head close to his ear whisper and softly robbed her hand in circler motion on his chest .

"Oliver it felicity you are okay, you safe. You are here with me."

Oliver stopped moving, and slowly his breath got back to normal. He opened his eyes and saw that Felicity was there next to his calming him down. He rolled over to face her.

"Hey did you have a bad dream?" She asks him

He pulls her closer to his body and hugs her "Yeah but you chaste it away."

He lies back down tries to go back to sleep but can't, he does hear Felicity's breath even out and know that she has falling back to sleep, he gets out of bed, get dress and goes to see the Russians.

**8:00 am **

Felicity wake up and notes that Oliver his not next to her but feels paper on his pillow, she was already getting tiered of notes. She takes the paper and reads that his want out and will be back, remembering the night before the love that Oliver put in very kiss and movement. The way he was gentle and sweet as they made love but at the same time putting force in the moment making sure that he toughed very part of her. Just remembering it was making her wet down south she also remember the song that was playing toke her table and went to find the song in her head it has become their song so got the song tile and went to get the song. She played the song and the images of last night was coming back to her again and the wetness was has while letting her hand move down to her center sliding her fingers in her moving them in and out imaging that they were his.

Oliver came back from his outing when he hear music coming from the bedroom the song sounded familiar to him, he took his coat off and walk to the room when he hear moaning coming out of the room walking faster he then heard his name being yelled out of Felicity's mouth. He opened the door to find that the covers on the bed were tossed to the floor and Felicity was plastering herself.

Hearing the door open Felicity's eye opened and saw that it was Oliver, she was about to mover her hand away when she saw Oliver move quickly to her and placing his hand on hers.

"Felicity is this how I will always be greeted when I come home? Because if it is I will love coming home to you."

Oliver took her hand pulled it out of her wet pussy and licked her fingers clean then he replaced her fingers with his tough. Licking up the wetness he places a hand on her abdomen and pushed her back down to lie on the bed. Oliver loved the taste of her, just what he was doing was calming him from his meeting with the Russian, and he moved to remove his clothes when he remembered the music.

"Felicity why does this song sound familiar?"

She opens eyes "it is the song that we dance to it is call All of me by John Legend. I am thinking it can be our song." Going back to take his clothes off and climbed on the bed on top of her "I would love that this would be our song" He places his hips to her wetness and pushed in, he really loved the feel of her walls tight around his thick hard cock. He pulled out slowly just leaving the tip in her them slammed back in her that made her hips lift off the bed. Her hand moving to his back to hold on has he lifts her off the bed and turns them over so he is on his back and she is saddling him. With his hand on her hips he move her up and them pulls her down on his cock getting the idea Felicity begins to move on her own. She slow the movement down and Oliver's reaction to that is gimping her hips tighter, she know that what will be leaving a mark but does not care. She slams down on him them move back up leaving the just the tip, Oliver cannot take much more of this and with his hand he starts to quicken the paces till he feels Felicity walls around his hard cock his slam one last time as his cums in her and feel her release as well. She falls on him they are both sweaty but Oliver still holds her loving how he is still in her and feels her inter walls contrite and release is cock that alone was almost making him hard again. With the song stilling playing in the back ground Oliver rolled over pulling himself out of her knowing that they had a long day ahead of them, Oliver lift her up and cared her to the shower they need to be clean to face the day .


	5. Chapter 5

**_Still don't have a beta reader_**

So I got a review from a reader that got me thinking. I will post the review at the end of the chapter so I don't give anything away.

**Chapter 5- ****Birds of Prey**

Oliver and Sara are helping the police with a raid, when all man got count Oliver note that one of them was Frank Bertinelli, he, Sara and Officer Lance go talk in an alley way.

Glancing at Officer Lance Oliver spoke "We have another problem."

"Yeah, I know. With Frank Bertinelli in custody, it's just a matter of time before She-Ro is back in town."

Sara looks at them oddly but Oliver starts to move to head back at the lair and Sara fallows.

**The Lair**

When Oliver enter the lair he want right for Felicity turned her around in her chair lifted her up on her feet and gave her a deep kiss seeing her cheeks get rosy he kiss her again but on the cheeks this time.

"Not that I am not happy but that was a worry kiss what is up"

"Frank Bertinelli" Was all he said

At that Felicity went back to her computer and type on the keyboard, once he got what she was looking for Oliver signaled every to come to the computer.

"What are we looking at?" Sara asked

"Helena Bertinelli movement." Felicity replayed

"Is that suppose to mean something to me"

Turning in her chair Felicity looks up at Sara "Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend hell-bent on revenge against her father."

Oliver looks at her with a surprise face then strokes her cheek with his hand let her know that he would not let Helen get close to her again.

"Why does she want her father killed so badly?"

"He had her fiancé murdered." Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

They revised weird look from everyone but just dismissed them, they had more imported things to do them how he and Felicity were so intone with each other was not one of them.

"She wants payback. Last time she came to QC and threatened to kill me if I did not help her. " Felicity adds

Looking at Oliver felicity speaks again "I've been keeping tabs on Helena over the past year. Last known sighting was a month ago, Palermo"

"She's been busy" Sara sees the screen.

Felicity them type on the keyboard again and image show up "If by "busy," you mean torturing and killing mafiosos that might know where her father is."

"Bertinelli's arrest just hit the wires" Diggle speaks up.

**Some hours late upstairs in the club**

Roy walks up to Thea with a blue box in his hand and places in front of her.

Looking up at Roy "What's the special occasion?"

"I got paid. So, you know, if you don't think it's nice enough, you only have yourself to blame for not giving me that raise."

Thea opens the box "Oh! Roy, I love it. Thank you." She takes out a nice sliver bracelet.

Looking over Thea's shoulder Roy see Felicity sitting on Oliver lap and on her tablet "Mm-hmm. Hey, give me- give me a second, I forgot to put an order in." And walk to the group

Looking at Felicity "Hey, what's going on?"

She looks up from her tablet "I got a line on Michael Statton, Helena's fiancé."

Oliver cast a look at her "Felicity, he's been dead for five years"

"Which makes the fact that he rented a car last night very impressive."

A light want on in Oliver's head "That's Helena."

"The car's got GPS, I hacked into it."

"Yeah."

"She's heading straight for Starling City."

They all get up and head to the lair to suit up.

The follow the GPS of the car but it lead them to someone else so they head back to the lair to see what Felicity can dig up on the guy.

**Lair**

Olive stands be hide her screen listing to her information that she dag up.

"According to the SCPD, the guy that gave Helena a ride into town is a 22-year-old Poly Sci major at SCU, and a member of Gamma Tau, which totally explains the whole "I didn't know I was aiding and abetting a known felon" thing. Anyone with boobs can get a frat boy to do anything."

Oliver walks around to her side and looks down at her "I was a frat boy."

Glaring at him with a smirk "I rest my case."

Sacking his head Oliver kisses the top of her head "Please Keep tabs on the police.  
Let me know if they get any leads on her."

He walks to Roy then sit down in front of him "Hey You ok?"

"Yeah. By this time tomorrow, it'll be like nothing happened. That's one upside to Mirakuru."

"The only one."

"Look, I know what you're going to say."

"I had it under control last night."

"Yeah, so under control that I almost put another arrow in you."

"I was going to back off, but you never gave me a chance".

"The only thing that snapped you out of it was when I brought up Thea."

"That's why you called me Speedy."

"I-I thought you were trying to give me a nickname. But for the record, don't call me Speedy."

"Noted."

"Roy, you're dangerous."

"I thought I was helping you control it."

"You are."

"I mean, I can't look at a bowl of water without slapping it."

"The first time that you're out in the field in weeks, and you're ready to kill somebody? Come on."

Looking down them back up "Roy you have a choice to make you either take training seriously or you will have to break up with Thea, I can't take the change of you hurting her."

Before Roy can say anything Felicity say "Such a big uh-oh."

Getting up from his set "Helena?" he asks

"No Laurel." She replays

They look at the new on the screen "Adam Donner announced the return of Laurel Lance to the DA's office after a brief sabbatical. She will lead the prosecution of . Jury selection starts today."

A pone hear that Sara walks out to go see her sister, leaving Roy Felicity, Diggle and Oliver in the lair.

Turning to Roy Oliver ask "So Roy what did you decide?"

Roy getting up front his spot "I will take training seriously I love you sister and I don't want to hurt her"

So they go back to training.

**About an Hour later at the lair**

Oliver is sitting at a table changing his arrow heads when Sara come running down.

"Laurel won't drop the case. She's headed to court right now."

Oliver gets up and begins to walk to the stair when he hears Felicity "wait for me"

Turning around "No you stay here"

"Where are you going?" Sara ask

"To the courthouse."

"Well, hey, you forgot your baby arrows. Look, I get your whole no killing spree, but if it comes down to saving Laurel or killing Helena—"

"Sara, those aren't the only two choices."

At that point Felicity is standing next to Oliver

"Well, you were happy enough to let Dig take the kill shot when it was Slade threatening your family."

"She has a point there Oliver" Felicity voices her point of view

"This is different. I failed Helena. I created the Huntress."

"Yeah, well, you created Slade, too." Sara point out

"You know what the funny thing is.." Oliver and Sara look at Felicity "she point a cross bow at my head to help her and in my soul I really can't be made at her."

Oliver wraps her in a hug "Ok Felicity and I will go to the courthouse"

**At the courthouse **

Oliver and Felicity are in the courtroom that trial is being held when Laurel walks in.

Laurel spots Oliver "Please don't tell me you're worried about me, too."

Oliver turns around has he is holding Felicity's hand

"No, I just wanted to watch the trial. I heard the prosecutor was something special."

Felling a small slap on his hand he looks at Felicity and sees a slit angry face. Before he can apologies

Laurel speaks.

"That's odd. Why are they bringing him in through the front entrance? "

Oliver notes a can rolling on the floor "Everybody get down"

As the smoke fills the room little arrow hit the grads and out of the smoke Helena walk to her father.

"Hi, dad, sorry I'm late, but you're a hard man to track down. But it's fitting that you came back to Starling, where it all began, where you killed Michael."

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you." Her father replays

Oliver stands up from be hide a row of chair but making sure that Felicity and Laurel stayed hinged as must as possible.

"Helena Stop this."

Turning a small crow bow at him "Oliver, you know I can't."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I said, what are you waiting for?!" Her father yelled at her.

At that point the S.A.W.T team enter the room "Helena Bertinelli, put down your weapons and place your hands above your head."

"So this was a big trap with you as the bait. What did they offer you?"

Just smiling her father answer "Ah, they didn't have to offer me anything."

"Give up, Miss Bertinelli, the building surrounded."

"What was it you always taught me, Daddy? Be prepared for anything. Now" Helena yells and men get up with gun and start shooting.

Oliver takes Felicity and Laurel to an door and push them thru it and see that Helena is going after her father so he jump over a chair and pushes him and himself thru the door.

Helena is mad and yells "Take hostages and fall back."

Oliver runs out side with as he see the rest of the S.A.W.T "Hey, hold your fire, hold your fire! They have hostages!"

The S.A.W.T leader yells in his walky-talky "Hold Fire I repeat hold fire they've taken hostages."

Office Lance runs up to Oliver "Where's Laurel? Where's Laurel? Is she with you?"

Oliver looks at the building "I'm sorry, Mr. Lance, we got separated. She's still inside, with Felicity as well."

**Later that Night still in front of the courthouse**

"We are live outside the Starling City courthouse, where Helena Bertinelli and an unknown number of assailants seized control of the entire building. And I'm not being told, they are holding a number of hostages inside." A news report says in front of the camera.

At the S.W.A.T base on sit "I want snipers with thermals on top of every building for a two block radius."

"This was not how it was supposed to go down, Captain! You promised me there wouldn't be any casualties!"

Officer Lance runs in with Oliver be hide him "This was your idea, huh? You son of a bitch! Hey, my daughter's in there! What were you guys thinking, putting all those innocent lives at risk? "

"Listen! I was following orders."

"Orders?!"

Then you hear a phone ring S.A.W.T leader pick up "Ms. Bertinelli. No one has to die today."

"My father does. And unless you hand him over to me, I'm going to start killing hostages."

Office Lance makes a call just a Oliver phone ring"It's my mom" showing him the caller ID

"Detective."

"Helena Bertinelli just took ten hostages. Laurel's one of them."

"Yeah, I'm aware of the situation."

Oliver calls Diggle at the lair "Oliver, where are you? Are you okay man?"

"I'm with Lance as Oliver, and he just called the Arrow"

"That's not good" Diggle replies

"Something else not good Felicity and Laurel are still inside the courthouse."

"What do you need?"

"My work clothes"

"On it"

"Can you put Sara on the phone?"

"Oliver she's not here"

Oliver hangs up the phone not happy having a good feeling where she is.

**In the courthouse**

Laurel and Felicity are walking the back hallway when they reach another room and step in a man grabs Laurel she tries to fight but get a knife to the throat when she thinks it's over for her an all in black person attacks the guy and knots him out.

"Are you one of the good guys?" Laurel ask

"No, but I'm friends with them." Is the reply

Felicity just shakes her head again she is the invisible one and the one that can't do any because she chose to leave her tablet at the lair.

They all walk to where the hostages on the way Sara hear Oliver in her com- link "Where are you?"

"Inside, I've got Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak, their okay."

"Is that the Arrow?" Laurel asked she was getting on Felicity last nerve.

"I'm headed to an egress point in the south wing."

"Wait, what about the other hostages? You're just going to leave them?"

"Look, I need to get you two to safety."

"I don't understand! What is so special about us? What's going on?" Laurel yelled.

Felicity saw this come Laurel had to always try to be a hero.

"She won't leave." Sara say to Oliver

Oliver was not likening this because if Laurel does not leave Felicity with have to stay too.

Felicity walk up to Sara taps on her shoulder and opening her hand for the com-link, Sara hands it over

"Hey"

"Felicity are you okay?"

"I am fine but I had a feeling that Laurel would not leave so I will stay close to Sara. But we will have to solve this problem at one point."

"Which one Helena or that you can't fight?"

"Both"

"When we get back to the lair we will talk."

"Thank you I will hand the com-link back now"

That is what she did as Laurel was talking to Sara "I know Helena. She's going to kill all of those people, innocent people. You wanted me to show you I'm strong. This is me being strong. I'm staying. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Get them out of there now!" Oliver was not happy

"It's not like I can just knock Laurel out." Sara knew that Felicity would flow them out.

"I don't want you engaging Helena."

"What, you're afraid of what she'll do or what I'll do?"

"Sara you're not a killer."

"I am what I need to be."

Sara turns the com-link off and head to where the hostages were being held once they were they Sara engaged Helena. They fight but Helena gets the upper hand and pushes her out the window. Helena turns around and sees that her men have Laurel and Felicity and smile, they tie them up and place them with the other hostages.

**Outside**

Oliver run to Sara "You all right?"

"Laurel, Felicity! They are still in there."

Oliver looks up at the window, them back at Sara "IF anything happens to Felicity because of you sister I will be holding her responsible for it you got that." And walk away

Sara gets up finally understanding what Felicity meant to Oliver.

**Inside**

Helena kneels in front of Laurel and Felicity "Nice to see you again, Laurel," Turns to face Felicity "and I see you are still Oliver little lap dog"

The Phone rings and Helena goes to pick it up "Helena, listen to me. This has to end." Oliver say on the other side

"I agree. And it ends with my father in a box."

"The police are never going to hand over your father!"

"No, they won't. That's why you're going to do it, simple trade- my father for Laurel and your little lap dog."

**Police Station **

"Where are you taking me?" Bertinelli Asked

"Safe house." Cop one answer.

Officer Lance walk to them "Listen, front's mobbed with reporters. Let's take Bertinelli out the back."

"Bring the van around." Cop two says

They get to the van in the back when the cops get hit with tiny sleeping arrows and Sara and Olive emeritus from a dark spot. Officer Lance puts Bertinelli in the van.

"SWAT's getting ready to breach the courthouse."

"Then we make the trade now." Sara says

"Listen, I'm not going to lose any sleep over Frank. But are you really going to serve him up to his daughter?"

Oliver turns to Sara And Officer Lance "No. No one dies tonight."

**Courthouse**

"Are you okay? Everything's going to be fine." Laurel whisper to lady next to her

"I said no talking."Helena yells at Laurel

"We talked that night. You, Oliver, Tommy, and I, at dinner. I remember you telling me your fiancé was killed. I'm so sorry."

"Does this make us girlfriends?"

"No But I know what it's like to lose someone.

"Ohh. Poor Laurel. Did Tommy dump you?"

"No. He died. And I couldn't deal with it. So I became a drunk. Every problem I had, I solved with a pill or a drink. My friends and my family, they tried to help me, but I wouldn't let them. You don't have to do this, Helena. It's not too late."

"Yes, I do. Because once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out."

The courthouse phone rings again "Helena. I have your father." Oliver says

In the S.A.W.T base "I want four men teams, diamond formations. Move fast, shoot sharp. One more thing- vigilantes are not the law. If they're wearing a mask, they get a bullet. Let's move out".

S.A.W.T rushes the courthouse and see a women with the her back to them"Hands up, Bertinelli! Do it now!"

"Please don't kill me! Please! She-she told me- she told me to wear it or she'd kill me! Where the hell is she?!" the women answer

In a police outfit Helena is walk with only Laurel "Don't look so scared, Laurel."

"You might just live through this."

**In the police van**

"So you're just going to hand me over to my daughter? I thought you were the good guys!

"Shut up. Remember all that stuff I said about restraint? Forget about it."

"Hey".

"You can't stop someone like Helena by becoming her."

"I'll do what I have to to protect someone I love."

"And there is someone that I love there to you don't think I want to kill Helena too but I know that that is not the way to go"

They got to the meeting point and saw that it was only Laurel with her Oliver was a little worried but he hid it, walked to Helena.

"Well, this is irony for you, dad. Didn't you have Jimmy d'Agostino's body buried under the building next door?"

"I'm sorry, my girl."

"Now you're about to die, I'm sure you are."

"No. I'm sorry for that little girl I used to take to ballet class. Go on ski trips with. The one I used to help with her math homework."

"Oh, she hated math."

"Sorry that I caused her so much hurt. 'Cause she brought me so much joy."

As Helena was about to soot her cross bow, S.A.W.T came from all side and start to soot as Sara and Oliver run for cover Helena go after her father that ran but Sara see that and run after Helena they fight that results in Sara winning. Has they hear the cop coming close Oliver and Sara leave the site.

Oliver finds a dark corner and talks in his com-link "Diggel are you with Felicity at the courthouse?"

"Yes she is." Diggel replies and looking at Felicity

"Put her on"

Deggil give her the com-link "Yes Oliver"

"You okay did she hurt you?"

"No she was more focus on Laurel"

"I will see you back at the lair."

"Okay"

Oliver got on bike and head to the lair has fast has he could.

**The Lair**

Oliver runs down the stair and sees Felicity on her chair with the wool blanket around her, he pulls the hood and mask off fall to his knees in front of her and give she a passionate kiss.

Oliver then look over his shoulder at Diggel, and Sara "You guys can go home we all need a good rest." He looks at Roy "Be here at 9:00 tomorrow morning and train will begin again."

With that they all left leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the lair. Oliver pulls the blanket off her and drops it to the floor looking over her body to make sure that there was no cuts or bruises on her seeing none he move his hand up her dress and pull her hips closer to him. He begins to kiss her shoulder them move up her neck to her ear nipping on it, his hands rap her legs around his hips and lifted her up off the chair. Oliver moved them to the mats lying her down on them he began to undo her belt and moved to lift the dress off her; Felicity lifted her hips to help him take the dress off.

Felicity's hand move to his hood pulling it off then to the zipper of the leather top, once open she pulled it off him and let it drop. Her hand roamed over his abs and chest feeling every muscle and scar, she them kiss where her hands had been which she reserved a moan. Loving the effect she was having on him Felicity moved her left hand over his leather cover cock, which gave her another moan. Oliver could not take much of this so he moved his hand to his zipper and released his cock from it confinement, pulling his pant off he was now naked with Felicity in her bra and panties. He placed one leg on each side of her hips and moved his hand to undo her bra once done he slid it off her shoulders and dropped it, he them kiss the valley between her breast and move down over her stomach then on her hip bones till he was at the waistband of her underwear take it in his teeth he pulled to lower them all the way off, lifting her hips to help.

Oliver move back over her and place himself at her enters with his hand he tested if she was wet enough for him, he smile when he felt her juice flowing out of her so he slid his hard cock in her and she let out a puff of air like if she was holding it. The speed was slow at first Oliver wanted to saver every sound, every feeling and every movement that was happening he wanted to remember every about Felicity. Because the event of tonight scared him, he wanted to make sure that Felicity knows how his felt for her. He could not say the word but he knew he could show her, knowing that actions speak louder the words and he was bad with words.

Felicity's Hand moved to play with the back of Oliver's neck has her hip lifted to match his rhythm and the rhythm was getting faster and faster till the point that Oliver was slamming in to her and all she could do was hold on for the ride. Oliver felt her walls grip on to is hard cock and knew she was close pushing a few more hard thrusts in her he felt her go over the edge and he fallowed her. He lowered himself slowly over her kissed her lips, he them pulled out of she and went to get the blanket knowing they could not sleep here, they would have to get back at her place so the team would not find they like this. He raped the blanket around she got his every day clothes and got dress he found a bag put her clothes in it when he went back to her she was asleep so he found her car keys then pick her up and went to her car to drive them home. He did not get to the change to tell her that her train would start tomorrow with Roy he would have to tell her tomorrow morning.

**AN: The review I got was this**

**(Could Oliver start training Felicity how to fight? I would love to see her next to Oliver kicking Slade's a**! Please consider it)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you like the changes I made to the episode __Birds of Prey_

**Chapter 6-****Deathstroke**

Oliver wakes to a ringing noise he opens his eyes sees that Felicity is not next looks at the clock on the nightstand the number read 8:30 am. Fallowing the sound to his cell looks at it the caller ID and it's Diggel.

"Hey Digg"

"Are you still sleeping that is so not like you man"

Moving to lean on the head board "what is it Digg?"

"Have you seen the time you need to train Roy, he is here waiting for you."

"I will be there in ten"

"See you them and tell Felicity I say hi" Diggel hangs up the phone

Looking to Felicity's side of the bed he see at paper peek it up and reads

_Good morning sleepy head_

_I had to go into work for a bit sins you wouldn't. I will meet you at the lair when I am done and do not be too hard on Roy we still need to talk about the training me._

_Love Felicity_

Oliver got a smile that she signed it with 'Love' knowing that she knew that he would be okay with that word and that in her soul she knew that we loved her too. Look at the room he realised he did not have mush clothes at Felicity's he would have to ask her if he could bring more of his clothes over. He walked to the shower to get cleaned up.

**The lair **

Oliver walks down the stairs and see that Roy is trying to us a bow and Digg in front of Felicity's computers, he takes his coat off and throw it over an empty chair. Walks to Diggle to see what he is looking at.

Diggle feels Oliver looking over his shoulder "You letting the bad guys stay alive this year it has filled the jails up to capacity."

"Yeah? Oh I will need your help with training Felicity" Oliver then eyes Roy to see how it's going with the bow, Roy shoots and misses.

Diggle looks at him with a surprised face.

Oliver steps to Roy "Sorry, I'm just having a hard time keeping my head in the game today."

"Thea? "

"I just can't stop thinking what's the worst that can happen if I just told her the truth? "

Felicity walks in with pink little paper in her hands. "Well, I told a guy the truth and he got struck by lightning. To be fair, probably won't happen again, statistically." Then looks at Oliver "but in the end I got what I wanted maybe we can talk about Thea knowing after we deal with Slade"

Roy nodded his head and went back to shooting arrows

Felicity walks away to go to her computer with Oliver be hide her showing him the papers.

"What are those?" Oliver questions her.

"About a month's worth of phone messages from Queen Consolidated." 

"Toss them." 

"That's what I did with last month's phone messages." 

"With Slade out there, I don't have time for the company." 

"Well, you have to make time, Oliver. At least three hours. The annual board meeting.  
There's absolutely zero way that the CEO can avoid being there. And I know it's been a while, so in case you've forgotten, that's you. Do you remember where you put your business suit? Or do you keep it in a cool glass case, too?"

Oliver kisses the top of her head and starts to walk away stop and turn to face her "Felicity you will start your training with Diggle when you have free time." And continues to walk up the stairs, a smile aperies on her face has she fallow Oliver to head back to Queen Consolidated.

**Queen Consolidated**

Oliver walks to the board room and Felicity walks to her deck, Oliver looking in the board room and sees Isabel but no board members.

"I know that I haven't been here in a while, but you don't look like the entire Board of Directors." 

"The meeting doesn't start for another half hour." 

"Really?"

"I routinely bump all appointments 30 minutes in anticipation of you being late." 

"It's good policy."

"But, thank you for coming out of hibernation for this. Whether you recognize it or not, it's your name on the building, and no matter how many meetings you miss, you're still the public face of this company." 

"Isabel, I realize I have been distracted. Thank you for picking up the slack." 

"Ours is an unconventional partnership, but it's a partnership. And it's working." 

"Indeed it is."

Felicity walks to the board room "Oliver Your mother's here."

Oliver let a small puff of air out; Isabel got this noise "Family squabble?"

Oliver walks out of the board room to see his mother

"And how is Ms. Rochev these days? Still angry that Dorothy dropped a house on her sister?"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Oliver question

"Have you heard from Thea?

"No". 

"You haven't returned any of my phone calls, so I'm left to resort to checking in person as to whether you're attending the debate tonight." 

"I told you that I would publicly support your campaign." 

"Anything else?"

"It would be embarrassing for us both if you couldn't at least appear to be my son tonight." 

"I have gotten pretty good at pretending to be someone I'm not. I learned it from you."

His mother walks out as she does she passes by Felicity "you must be so happy you finally got him in you claws." And walk to the elevator.

Oliver sees this and walk to Felicity "what did she say to you?"

Smile at him "Do not worry about what she said to me. What did she come see you for?"

"To see if I heard from Thea and if I was still making an appearance at her debate tonight"

In the board room Isabel was watching the interaction of Oliver and Felicity she was starting to think there may be more there then they are leading on.

**That night that the debate**

Oliver walk around has he is trying to call Thea he then sees a person "Oh, excuse me, have you seen Thea Queen?"

The person shakes her head "no" going back to his phone "Speedy, it's Ollie, and I'm at the debate, where I thought you would be"

He sees Roy and walk quickly to him "Hey Roy have you seen Thea?"

A worry look falls on Roy face "No she left before me and I thought she went home at the mansion, she was not at my place"

They walk to the front to watch the debate hopping Thea will show up.

"Sebastian Blood is not the man you think he is. He's not going to revive the city with social services.  
He's going to bankrupt it with unfunded mandates". 

" 's problem with my proposals is that they will be paid for by the one percent. It's time that the wealthiest people stop avoiding their responsibility. "

"But it will limit their abilities to hire people." 

"All right, that's time, and I will remind the candidates to please refrain from interrupting.  
Now we have the next in our series of video questions submitted by Starling City voters.  
This one comes from Thea Queen. Ok, there must be some mistake." 

They all looked at the big screen on the stage, on the screen they see Thea tied to a chair "Help! Help! Somebody help me, please! He—sla"

When Oliver saw that he informed his team to meet in his office. Diggle road up with Roy and saw that Felicity was on the phone and her computer "I think I might have found something. I'm working on it."

In Oliver office there are cop and Moira.

"Well, the video referenced a demand, but no ransom. Which means this might not be about money." 

"We're going to get her back, Moira. I promise you. Thea's coming home." 

"Now, can you think of anyone who might want to get to you through Thea?"

"No one except for the families of the 503 people that died last year."

"This isn't about the quake." 

"Well, how can you be so sure?"

"You just need to find the man in the mask!" Oliver speaks

" Look, we're working on it. We're running down every lead." 

"What are those leads?"

"Oh, God! Oh, God, how could I have let this happen?"

Oliver hear a tapping on the glass boar room "Excuse me for a minute." And walk in to the board room

"If I hear about one more invasive press inquiry being sent to Mr. Queen or to any member of the Queen family, I will hold you personally responsible." He hears Isabel yelling at the person on the phone.

"You're very scary. Thank you."

"My job is to take things off your plate, now more than ever. To that end, you remember how at today's meeting, the board nominated new officers? Voting has to take place within 24 hours. It cannot be suspended. It's an SEC thing." 

"I can't think about this right now." 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to. You're the CEO and you have responsibilities- Which you handle for me all the time. A board vote is several orders of magnitude different from covering a missed meeting. You could appoint someone CEO pro tempore."

Oliver then hear an knock on the glass again turn around and see Felicity with Walter beside her he motion for them to come in. Shaking Walter's hand "Walter what are you doing here"

" thought I could be some help with you CEO duties with everything that is going on with Thea"

Oliver looked at Felicity smile and signed at paper saying that Walter would be the pro tempore CEO.

Isabel face fell she almost had him sign over to her the CEO position.

"Mr. Queen? I need to talk to you, it's about Mr. Wilson." Felicity interrupts everyone thoughts.

Oliver fallows her out turn around one last time "Thank you Walter"

"Have Thea thank me when you get her home."

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Roy head to the lair.

Isabel heads to a corner and calls someone "He did not sign the CEO position to. That EA of his went to find Mr. Steele."

**The Lair**

They walk in to the lair and head to the computers "Since the last place Thea was seen was Verdant I used credit card receipts, compiled a list of customers last night, pinged all their cell phones and hacked into their photos. The NSA is right; it's a lot easier when you don't need a warrant. I eyeballed every photo" 

"There must have been thousands." Diggle pointed out 

"It's Thea." I found this. Partial plate three blocks from the club. Car's registered to a Slade Wilson, and it has GPS."

"Where is it right now? Parked outside a defunct bar on Roosevelt." 

"Ok, this doesn't seem easy to you? Slade using a car registered in his name? The whole thing smells rotten." 

"Either Thea's there or he is. Either way, we have to go." 

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that, which is why I worked up these. Tibetan pit viper venom. The League of Assassins' poison of choice. And the most powerful sedative that I've ever worked with. That'll give us an advantage". 

"But you are going to give us another."

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Are you angry?"

"Yes"

"Use that rage." 

"Well, you're just always telling me to hold back." 

"Not tonight."

Oliver, Sara and Roy head to the location once they get there they see Slade is sitting in at chair.

"Where is she, Slade?"

"The man asked you a question." 

"Where is she?"

" What are you going to do, kid? Kill me? But then who would tell you where your beloved Thea is?"

"Call detective Lance. Tell him to come down here." 

Wh-what? Why?

" To arrest Slade Wilson." Oliver take out an arrow with the poison and shoot the arrow at Slade 

**Police office in the interaction room **

"Any idea what this son of a bitch wants with Thea Queen?" Officer Lance ask Sara

"No, we just need to make sure that Slade gives up where he's holding her."

"Does Oliver know? That you're working with the Arrow on this?"

"Oliver doesn't know anything about the Arrow."

An office come be hide Lance "The queens are here"

They went to meet them Lance notices that Ms. Smoak was with them, remembering that he introduce her as his girlfriend. But he has not seen one picture of them in the papers. Turning to Sara "Do you know what is up with Oliver and Ms. Smoak?"

"Yeah they are dating why?" Sara looks at her dad

"I have not seen and picture of them in the paper or on the news."

"He is keeping it under wraps for now with everything to do with the Queen name he does not want to take a change with her safety."

They walk to the queens to see what the progress is.

Mr. Lance, did he tell you where Thea is?

, thank you for coming. 

"This doesn't make any sense. Slade Wilson is a friend." 

And he's been in Costa Rica for the past 72 hours. He can provide flight manifests, phone records, even some videos, so he couldn't have taken your daughter." 

"If he didn't, then why did you arrest him?"

"We didn't. He was apprehended by the Vigilante. Who then contacted Officer Lance." 

"Lieutenant, I can explain.."

"No, I think I got a pretty clear picture. God, you're a special kind of stupid." 

"The whole reason you're wearing that uniform instead of a detective's shield is 'cause you were working with the Vigilante." 

"A young girl is missing and you just- And now you arrest someone on his say-so? You'll be lucky if the next uniform that puts you in isn't prison gray."

Oliver walks away from the crowned and go to see Slade in the interrogational room Felicity fallows be hide him. He is at the door and notice that Felicity is with him "Felicity please stay out here."

She takes his hand in hers "Oliver I can't and won't do that I am by your side always. We need to do this together."

Oliver knows that he was not going to win this so they walked in the room.

Oliver sit in the chair as Felicity stays standing.

Slade looks at him then at her "I see you have a new girl next to you now did the beautiful Laurel not want you when you came back?"

Oliver did not acknowledge his question "How did you get off the island?"

"That is your first question?"

"Well, you've made it pretty clear that you're not going to tell me where my sister is, so, yeah. That's my first question." 

"I swam. But it wasn't without its obstacles. The rip current dragged me under. The rocks on the reef cut up my flesh to the bone. But the Mirakuru It regenerated everything. Except this." Pointing at his eye 

"You know, it's just the three of us in here, so why don't we try being honest? Why are you doing this?"

"You know why." 

"It was five years ago." 

"It was yesterday. Oh, I tried to let go of the island But it's still got a hold on me.  
And if that hood that you wear every night is any indication, it's still got a hold of you, kid." 

"She never did anything to you." 

"I did. Shado is dead because of a choice that I made. So punish me. Blame me. But Thea." 

"You want me to beg?"

"Is that what this all about? Because I'm begging. You win. Just, please please tell me where she is." 

"Hmm, that must have been hard for you to say. Thea Well, Thea's.."

At that point the Lieutenant enters to realise Slade.

The Queen got back to the mansion. Once at the mansion Felicity pulls Oliver aside.

"What is it Felicity"

She looks at the floor, Oliver notice that his tone was harder them he want it to be for his that his hand and lift her shine so she looks at him. "Sorry what is it?"

Licking her lip nervously " It has to do with us but it can wait."

"No tell me"

"Will we have not used anything when we were intimate, will I am on the pill but it's not 99% foolproof I am not saying that I am pregnant I am not but just to say in the further. And I think after this we should bring Thea into the fold."

Oliver could not take staying at the mansion so he took Felicity hand and began the way to the lair.

Once there Felicity went back on to her computers to see if she could track Slade, she look on her but someting else pop up "Oh, my God. Oliver"

"Felicity"

"you need to head to QC now Isabel is up to something."

**QC**

Publicity has drafted a rather compelling statement, and I will be doing the talk show rounds to control the spin.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Rochev, but he was very Insistent." 

"Can you give us the room, please?"

" Isabel, what have you done?"

"Me? Very little." 

"You're the one who made this possible when you made me CEO. I know it was only temporary, but it gave me the authority I needed to call an emergency board meeting. As of 30 minutes ago, your company belongs to me. The directors unanimously made my appointment permanent. I'd say they lost faith in your leadership, but that would imply there was any. Maybe you should have focused a little less on your evening activities." 

"One I did not leave you CEO, and were is Slade you're working for him." 

"With, and this paper say you did." Holding up the paper that was for Walter

" He knew planting me in your family's business would draw you back to Starling City." 

"Truth be told, I was skeptical, but why are you doing this?! I think it's sad you don't know. The sins of the father are the sins of the son." 

"You are going to tell me where my sister is, or I am going to kill you. Where is she?!"

"He's holding her at a storage depot just outside the city limits. Tosca Cartage." 

"How do I know you're not lying?!"

"It's cute how you think this isn't all playing out exactly how he wants it to. And he wants you to come alone. If he even smells your partners, he will gut sweet little Thea like a trout. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Oliver."

Oliver head back to the Lair to give the Team the information. He see everyone there And Felicity run to him "What happen"

"Got some info where Thea she is at storage depot just outside the city limits. Tosca Cartage."

"We will surround the perimeter." 

"No, Isabel was very clear. I come alone or Thea dies." 

"Ollie, this is another one of Slade's games, and unless"

"No, what I can't do, Sara, is nothing! What would you do if it were Laurel, or your father, or your mother? I will not get dragged into the same debate over and over again!"

"Go. Go get Thea. Stop Slade. Do whatever it takes. End this once and for all." Olive looks at Felicity happy that she is supporting him.

**Tosca Cartage**

Oliver Hear Felicity voice in his com-link "Oliver, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Thea's not here." 

"You did it." 

"Did what?"

"Thea's fine. She's fine. She walked into the precinct five minutes ago. Safe and sound. What Oliver, did you hear me?"

"Thea? "

"She's fine, no injuries. He didn't touch her. He wasn't there. He had a lot of men, hired guns. He wasn't there. Because he was busy elsewhere." 

"Iron Heights reopened a wing damaged in the quake. There was a prisoner transfer. Slade hijacked it." 

"Soldiers for his army. Abducting Thea was all a diversion."

"Go to the police station see Thea them meet me at home I will sent Roy too to take her home after okay"

Oliver smiled when he hear that she said _home_

At the police station in a room Oliver and his mom where waiting for Thea in a room when the door open Thea walks in look at her mom then Oliver "Mr. Wilson He told me your secret."

They look confused

"How you've been lying to me for years. How could you not tell me Malcolm Merlyn was my father?! I believed in you." Thea yells and that is when Roy walks into the room she runs into his arms.

"Roy take her home with you" Oliver say

Oliver walk a little close and whisper in his ear tomorrow afternoon take her to the factory and we will tell her but you still need to train and Felicity will be joining you."

Roy walks out with Thea in his arms.

"Oliver where are they going?" His mom ask

"To Roy she will stay there for a while. I will be passing by the mansion picking up things then head to Felicity's."

With that said he left picked up more clothes and stop at the drug store for some condoms, He walking in to the apartment and found Felicity a sleep on the couch wrap in a blanket, he walk to the room put the condoms in the night stain on his side of the bed. He went to change put sweats on them back to the living room, locked the front door them went to pick up Felicity has he moved her she woke up.

"How did it go?"

"Slade told her about Malcolm being her father. I sent her home with Roy they will see us tomorrow at the lair, and will start you training too. Slade know about you know."

Just laying her head on his shoulder he carried her to the bed and laid her down moving the blanket from her he see that she is wearing a nice little number. Swallowing hard he move the cover from his side and slid in knowing to keep his sweat pant on or he would not be able to control himself and tonight they just need to sleep for the next day will be long and difficult for everyone.

**Laurel's place **

There is a knock at her door she opens and sees Slade

"Don't worry. I am not here to harm you." 

"Go to hell!"

"All in good time, I'm sure. But before then, I have come to Starling City to see Oliver Queen suffer." 

"Oliver, What? Why?"

"Because he's not the man you think he is. And how would you know that? Because I know Oliver Queen is The Arrow."

**AN: I got review about spelling and grammar I am trying I still do not have a beta reader so please if anyone knows one have them PM me I looked but none did English stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(This is the****Lingerie just not the colour just retype the site **** . ) **

**Chapter 7- ****The Man Under the Hood**

Felicity woke to a small snoring near her ear, she open her eye to see that it was Oliver. Feeling one of his hands on her hip bone and she was lying on his chest she moved her small hand over all his scars, that made Oliver move a little in his sleep but did not wake. She moves her hand further under the cover and felt a waist band of sweat pants. Felicity move her hand under the waist band down to his cock when she felt a hand on hers, she looks up and Oliver is starring right at her. He pulls her hand out then grabs her by the hips and places her right over his hips that she can feel just what she does to him.

"Good morning Felicity"

"Good morning, can you tell how I got to the bed when I remember falling asleep on the couch?"

Ignoring the question Oliver moved his hand up and down her side where the lingerie did not cover it; it was a sheer lace green bodysuit. He loved the green colour it was really close to the colour of his arrow suit; his hands could not stop moving. He love the unlined lace its open back with thong bottom it also had a front clasp his hand moved to the clasp undid it pulling the garment off her shoulders kissing every inch of exposed skin, nip at her neck down to her shoulders to the front of her. His hand moved from her hips to her breast playing with them making them perky, he continued to lower the lace till he made her flit herself off him and pulled the rest of the garments off her. Felicity's hands went to his sweat pants and pulled them off they were now both naked Oliver tugged Felicity back to the bed letting her straddle him.

"Oliver I think we are going to far remember the condom speech."

Oliver pointed to his nightstand so she leaned over to open the drawer to find the condoms; she took one out and went to rip it open went Oliver took it out of her hands.

"I will do that because if you do it, it will end before it begins." Oliver rips the wrapper with his teeth and rolled in on his hard cock. He positioned her center over his hips and lowered her down till he was all the way in her. Felicity placed her hands on Oliver's ads to help her flit herself up when he was almost all the way out she would slam down on him. That movement would cause Oliver's cock to fill her up, Felicity's pace quicken, Oliver hands moved to the back of his hand letting Felicity do whatever she wanted because her being this free with him was making him really hard, Oliver could not take it any more so his hands went back to her hip and pushed her down hard on his cock as his hips lifted off the bed he repeated this movement three more time went Felicity's walls tighten around his cock and that push Oliver over the edge, at the same time Felicity had her orgasm and her walls milked Oliver's cock.

Fall on top of him out of breath Felicity just laid there lessening to Oliver breathing, with her head on his heart Oliver notes that Felicity's eyes were closing he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with her on him.

Oliver woke to the sound of ring, opening his eye looked at the clock on Felicity side and notes that is was ten am. Reaching for his phone he saw that it was Diggle, rolling Felicity lightly off him not to wake her, he finds his sweat pants put them on and walked out the room.

"Hey Digg what up?"

"Just making sure you still alive."

"We are fine"

"So when will you guys be showing up at the club?"

"We will be there soon is Roy there"

"Yeah with Thea do you need to tell me something?"

"Talk when we get there tell Roy to train a little."

"Okay see you soon." Diggle hang up the phone

Oliver walks back to the bedroom, he notes that the lingerie that felicity was wear last night on the floor so he pick it up and really looks at it. So lost in his thoughts he did not realize that Felicity woke up till he hear a clearing of the through, looking up with the garment in his hands.

"Do you like it?" Felicity questions holding the sheet around her.

He let the garment fall and walks to her and push her back on the bed he attack her mouth, sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Pull away trying to catch his breath "Felicity when did you get that little number?'

She face got red "When we went to Russia. Diggle told me when we would find Lyla he was going to stay with her so I thought I would take a chance but then you know what happened."

Give her a soft kiss he huged her knowing that it hurt her to see Isabel there with him.

"Digg call we need to head to the lair and do some training, talk to Thea and see how to stop Slade from making his army."

"I may have an idea about Slade army"

They headed to the shower Oliver was able for the most part to keep himself from ravishing her body again. Sins that night Oliver got not image why it took him so long to realise that Felicity was what he need and just his type of woman.

**The Lair **

Oliver and Felicity walked down the stairs holding hands, when they reached the bottom of the stair case Thea ran to Oliver and hit his arm, he just looks at her.

"You are the arrow your lair in under my club and everyone knew." Thea was pissed

Hugging Thea "It was my club first, but yes and will talk once everyone hears what Felicity has to say.

So they got around her computers and Felicity began to explain about blowing up the applied science building. Once done Oliver had Diggle started training Felicity and Roy has Sara supervised them, leading Thea to the other side of the lair.

"What questions do you have?"

Oliver saw that Thea could not think of anything "How about we go see Roy and Felicity's training and when you have questions you ask."

Thea nodded her head. So they walked to the mate and wait till night to attack the science building.

On the mats Felicity was in a fighting stance, Roy was on the side watching.

Diggle was holding up the punching targets "Okay Felicity punch the targets."

Oliver was suppers she was doing pretty well for her first time, he notes her hip her a little off so he walked be hide her placed his hand on her hip and rotated them but when he did that she got surprised and when to punch him, mere inches from his face he stopped it he held on to the hand and kissed it.

"You are doing pretty well" Oliver takes her in his arms "Better than I thought"

Looking in his eyes "I have a secret to tell you I took Kendo classes in college and I have been refreshing myself with Diggle when you are not around"

"Why did not tell me before" Oliver was surprised she never said anything about it.

"I like to believe I am a passives person but college with guys, I felt I need some help."

Oliver did not like the feeling that she need to take Kendo to defend herself agates guys in college.

He then asks her "Do you think that you could spar with Sara?"

"I can try and if not I go back to Diggle."

Looking at Sara "Want to give it a try?"

Sara walks to the mats and start slowly to train and move faster Felicity seems to be doing well.

"If you know Kendo why did you not know how to use the training dummy?" Sara asks has she threw a punch, Felicity blocked it.

"One because I never used a training dummy and two I was rusty."

The punch and kick went back and forth with Felicity most defending and not attacking.

"Okay that is it for today, Roy you and me now." Oliver points to the mats "remember to control yourself and don't get mad"

The other look on from the side lines seeing Oliver doge Roy's attacks, Oliver saw the Roy was getting mad.

"Roy you need to not get mad you need to use your head, you need to anticipate my movement."

The sparing started again and again Roy was using more fort then brains.

"Roy stop this is not working" Oliver looks a Felicity then at a Roy

"Roy are you scared of hurting Felicity?"

Roy looks at Felicity "Yeah why"

"Good Felicity come back to the mats"

So Felicity walks to the mats next to Oliver, he places her in front of him

"Roy you attach Felicity and Felicity you defend yourself only."

Looking at Oliver Roy speaks "I don't think this is a got idea you see how I am with you."

"Yes but you are not scared of hurting me you know a can take it but Felicity can't so you know that she could really get hurt if you don't hold yourself back."

"What about Diggle?"

"Diggle can hold his own and before you say it so can Sara. We will all be right here to make sure you don't hurt her okay."

Turning to Felicity "Are you okay with this? I know I should have asked you before"

Looking at Roy "You will be right here if anything happens right and all I have to so is defend myself right."

Oliver nods, so Felicity turn around and face Roy. Roy attack her but she move out of the way has they fight Oliver see that Roy is holding back to the point that Felicity is able to grab his arm and flip him.

Oliver walked up to Roy starched out his hand and helped him up "that was good Roy that think we can end it here. It's time for us to go and you take Thea home."

**Outside of the science building**

Trying to put her mask on Felicity was having trouble "I don't think my eye holes line up properly. Is anyone else having this problem?

"Don't be nervous."

"I'm a lot nervous. This is a big move, even for us. And we've cornered the market on big moves."

"Slade didn't give us any choice."

"Yeah, as far as plans go, this is not a good one."

"Felicity, this was your plan."

"I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

"We're here." Diggle says

They got out of the van and went to cut the fences. They reached the door and knock out the grads.

"Hey! That man used to work for me."

"And now he works for our enemy." Sara explains

"Security cameras are down. You all remember the skeleton key? Courtesy of William Tockman, aka the Clock King. It can open any lock. Including this one.

The door opens and they walk in.

" This is where we met Barry." Felicity looks around

Diggle open the bag he is caring "These are plug n' play. Fasten them to what we talked about and let the C4 do the rest.

"Been a while since I've blown anything up."

"Quick and clean."

"I'm a bomber. I can't believe I'm a bomber. I wonder if I can list that on my resume under special skills." Felicity can't believe what she is doing

A guard shows up" Freeze!"

Oliver shows up and hits the guard "We have to go." Caring the guard out

"Thermal shows everybody's out."

"It's just a building, Oliver." Diggle says from be hide the string wheel.

**Back at the lair **

On the computer screens "Cowards. Who else would needlessly destroy cutting edge, scientific and medical technology whose sole purpose is to make Starling City a healthier and safer place? As CEO of Queen Consolidated, I have a message to the terrorist who committed this unspeakable act.  
You will be caught, and punished."

Felicity paused the news feed "For the record, I hated her before we found out she was a super villain."

Turn away from the screens Oliver starts to pass "Ok. Slade's goal is to create an army of human weapons using the Mirakuru. To do that, he needs an industrial centrifuge."

Fallowing his moments Sara says "Which having Isabel Rochev steal Queen Consolidated from your family gave him full access to."

"But since Applied Sciences went kaboom, he can't use our technology- well, formerly our for his warped science experiments." Felicity finish the thought

Diggle walk to them "Slade has had us on our heels for weeks. It's about time we took the fight to him."

"All this will do is set him back; we have no way of knowing where the next attack is coming from."

Felicity gets up from her chair "So I guess it's back to training for me. I will go change you guys pick my attacker." And she walks to the bathroom to get in her work-out clothes.

Oliver gets a call from his mom telling him to come to the mansion involving Queen Consolidated "I have to go I think Sara should train with Felicity show her some attack move. And Sara I know you want to hold back but not too much she need to learn." At that he walks up the stair and out the club.

Felicity could back and see that Oliver is gone "where did Oliver go?"

"He got a call from his mom about Queen Consolidated so I will be training you" Sara says as she walks to the mats.

**The Queen Mansion**

"Where is Thea? She should be here for this, too."

"I doubt she's coming"

"Well, I can't lie to either of you- it's bad. If Isabel Rochev is one thing, it's thorough.  
She's been laying the foundation for this takeover for months."

"But we still own a majority of stock in the company, correct?"

"Yes, but Isabel has diluted that stock to the point where it's worthless."

"On paper, you're virtually broke."

Oliver sighs "And what's the good news? We can protect your assets."

"We need to move everything into a new trust that Isabel can't touch. All I need is the beneficiaries from the current trust to approve the transfer. The two of you and Thea."

"Thea needs to sign off."

"Yes, and quickly."

"Thank you, Ned."

Moira walk the attorney out, then when she returns she says "Well, now I have to become mayor. It seems I'll need the income."

"Losing the company wasn't your fault. It was mine. I let Isabel Rochev get the better of me."

"No. You always see the good in people, even if they don't deserve it. I know that better than most.  
Isabel is a vindictive woman. She would have done this with or without your trust."

"How do you know? You told me months ago I couldn't trust her."

"Your father had a weakness for beautiful, strong women."

"They were together?"

"Yes. She was still in business school at the time. The pretty intern that caught the CEO's eye.  
All right, you take this to Thea, and you convince her, somehow, to help us fight back."

**The club**

Oliver walk into the club and see Sara filling up glasses of sticks "Hey, is Thea here?"

"No, I haven't seen her."

"How's your dad?"

"He's willing to go to jail for the Arrow."

Felcity Diggle and Thea walk in "we have a problem" Felicity says

"Roy is missing he want out this morning for food never came back" Thea says.

"This is not good I think I know who has him. Let head down."

"I will stay up here get the club ready" Thea says and walk away

**The lair**

They are walking down the stair with Felicity in the front

"I know Slade. He is not going to stop till.." Oliver did get a chance to finish his sentence because he got interrupted

"Welcome Home" Deathstroke says and started shouting

Oliver grabs Felicity and jumps over the railing as Sara and Diggle run down to hind. Diggle run to the power switch and shuts the power. Sara run for the bar of the salmon ladder and tries to hit Slade with it.

Slade throws Sara away as Diggle start to shout him

"Diggle, stay back!" Oliver yell has he get up to go after Slade

Slade and Oliver fight with metal pipes "Don't forget who taught you how to fight, kid" Slade knocks him out, and walks away.

Once Slade is out Felicity Runs to turn the power back on and sees that everyone is on the floor, she goes to Oliver takes his head in her lap "Oliver wake up." She lowers her head to give him a kiss feeling him responded she pulls back and sees his eyes opening, looks around and sees that Sara and diggle are mostly okay and getting up.

Felicity gets up and helps Oliver up "we need to get you guys checked out"

"I am okay I think it's just Sara and Oliver that need to go." Diggle said

So Oliver and Sara headed to the hospital as Felicity and Diggle tried to clean up abit.

After a few word with Laurel and they got the okay from the doctors Oliver and Sara head back to the lair.

Once at the club Oliver goes to find his sister "Thea"

Thea turns around "What happen down stair and did you find Roy"

Taking her in a hug lade happen and no we did not find him but we will Felicity will not let this go. But I do need to talk to you about signing some papers."

Looking away "I know Olli but I can't I am still mad at you and mom and all I can think of is Roy I am sorry" as Thea walks away

Diggle walks to him. "Oliver, we need to discuss that security matter now" They head down to the lair.

"What do we have?"

"What Slade took."

"Took?"

"He wasn't here to kill us."

"He was here because we had something that he wanted. The skeleton key."

"I did a full sweep. It's the only thing that's missing."

"He needs a new way to mass produce the serum now that we've dusted Applied Sciences."

"With the skeleton key, he can get into anywhere and take anything he wants."

"We know what he wants."

"We just need to find it first. Where is the most cutting edge technology housed in Starling City?"

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

There are two scientists going over with what is in the lab when they hear a noise they turn to see what it is when they see Deathstroke and they begin to run. Deathstroke find what he is looking for takes it and head out.

Outside Oliver and Sara on his bike see that Deathstroke has already come and gone. So he talks to Felicity from the com-link "No! Aaah! We're too late. Felicity come here with Diggle and see if you can find out what he took we will wait for you at the lair."

Felicity and Diggle walk into S.T.A.R labs when someone calls her name

"Felicity!"

"Cisco, Caitlin! Are you guys ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"You said "he" twice. Do you know who attacked us? That lunatic with the mask and the sword?"

"Uh, no. I-no, I don't know. I-I said "he" twice, because on the radio, I heard that the person who attacked you had man parts, which would make him a he."

Diggle walk closer to her to save her from rambling "I'm John Diggle, I work security for Queen Consolidated. Do you have any idea what the masked man may have taken? An industrial centrifuge, by any chance?"

"No. It's a secret."

"What kind of secret? "

"The kind I have to keep."

"Well, does Cisco have to keep it, too?"

" Yes. He does".

"Ok. We're just so happy that you guys are ok."

"How's Barry doing?"

"He's the same."

"Barry's condition deteriorated. They moved him to S.T.A. . They've been looking after him. That's how I met Cisco and Caitlin." Felicity explained to Diggle

"Right."

"Well, I'll come visit again, as soon as I can."

"That would be cool. Don't worry, Barry gets lots of visitors."

"Iris is there a lot."

"Iris?"

"She's, um, his Something."

"Well that good" Diggle and Felicity walk away

Diggle whispers to Felicity "Do you really think Oliver will let you go by yourself to se Barry"

**The Lair**

"I hacked into Harrison Wells' personal files. He's the director S.T.A. , which basically makes me unstoppable. And look what I found. It's a prototype for one of their new bio-tech projects.  
The patent is still pending, which is probably why they didn't want to tell us what it was."

"So what is it?"

"It's a biotransfuser. It can deliver blood from one single patient into multiple patients, at once."

"Why would Slade need a blood transfusion?"

"He doesn't. The prisoners that he freed from Iron Heights last week to create his own personal army do."

"With a few tweaks, Slade can retro-fit it for the Mirakuru, by passing what we know to be a less than desirable ratio of success to, you know, death. Instead of it metabolizing in the person, it happens in the machine."

"That's going to require a whole lot of blood."

"Even a man with Slade's stamina can't handle that kind of drain."

"Good."

"What do you mean?"

"We let him use it. He'll be weak, vulnerable, and that will be my opportunity to kill him."

"How do we find this thing?"

"A machine like this pulls an exorbitant amount of power from the grid. When it turns on, I'll know when and where."

"Right now, we just wait."

"I'm tired of waiting."

"Oliver train with me" Felicity says to break the tension

He looks at her "I don't think you ready for me"

Step up close to him "if I can't take you on then I don't stand a chance with Slade or his army. Nothing against Sara but I know she was holding back I need you to trust me that I can defend myself or you will always be worried about me when I am alone."

Looking at the floor "I am sorry Felicity but I can't it will have to be Sara." And he walks away.

Felicity looks at Sara "do you have the time?"

Sara nods her head and they change for training.

**Queen Consolidated**

Walking into his old office and seeing Isabel sit at his chair.

"Whatever you came here to say, it takes security about 60 seconds to reach this floor, so I would start talking."

"Where's Slade? I just wanted to give you the chance to do the right thing."

"I'm under 30, and I'm the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. I'd say I've already done the right thing."

"And do you even know who Slade Wilson is? Or why he's doing this?"

"I don't care. I got what I earned."

"What you earned? You think that sleeping with my father entitles you to my family's company?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wow, he fooled around with a lot of girls. I don't see any of them ordering hostile takeovers."

"Fooled around? Yeah. Is that what your mother told you? Of course she would write me off as a meaningless affair. Slade Wilson put me through hell. His training nearly killed me.  
Would I put myself through all that just because I was a jealous lover?"

"Honestly, I don't know what you are!"

"I was your father's soul mate".

"He was going to leave your mother, leave the company, and leave you. Our bags were packed."

"Really?"

"Your sister had to go and break her arm doing something ridiculous, no doubt."

"She fell off her horse."

"We were at the airport when he got the call. I begged him not to go. I reminded him that Thea wasn't even his."

"Are you saying that my father knew?"

"Of course he knew. He was a fool, not an idiot. And like a fool, he loved her anyway.  
He promised me that we would leave the next day. But instead, my internship was terminated and he never spoke to me again."

"Oh, so that's what this is really about. He chose us over you."

"Please escort Mr. Queen off the premises."

"Don't touch me."

"He's no longer welcome in this building my building, oh and Oliver I would keep my eyes on Ms. Smoak we would want anything bad to happen to her."

"IF ANYONE COME NEAR HER I WILL KILL THEM" Oliver whispers/yells at Isabel and walks out of the building.

He now knew that he would have to step up Felicity's training.

He calls Thea

"Hello?"

"Thea, it's Ollie Listen, I just need five minutes face to face."

"What do you want?"

"There's something you need to hear."

"Five minutes."

"What do you want?"

"There's something you need to hear."

"Five minutes. Come by the club after we close."

He walks to the elevator with Diggle "Just spoke with Felicity. Someone reached out to the Arrow. Wants a meeting."

"Who?"

"Laurel."

"Felicity must be happy" Oliver says sarcastically

**In a Packing Lot **

Oliver Dress as the hood meet with Laurel

"I heard about your father being arrested. If I could help him, I would."

"That's not what this is about. It's funny, isn't? A year ago, he thought you were a murderer.  
And me, I was- I was drawn to you. I couldn't explain why, but a part of me felt connected to were always there. For me For my family, and for some reason, I never asked why."

"Are you asking now?"

"I don't have to. Because I already know the answer."

Her phone rings "Hello?"

" Laurel It's dad."

**At the club after closing**

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me."

"You're talking."

"I only agreed to listen."

"I just want to start with- [Cell phone rings] I know you think that- [Ring] Ahem. Hold on. I can't talk right now, Felicity."

"I know. But the grid at Collins and Main just spiked, drawing a hell of a lot of power. Which means someone either plugged in the world's largest hair dryer, or the biotransfuser just went online.  
The power cycle on this machine is very specific. You have 30 minutes, I know this is selfish, Oliver, and don't hate me for saying this, but don't go. If you don't get Thea to sign those documents, your family loses all of its assets."

"If I don't stop Slade right now, a lot of people will lose a lot more" turning to Thea "Sorry but I need to go."

"It's all about you"

"Thea I have this feeling that where I am going Roy may be there"

"Fine" she walks away

Oliver gets to the destination and see the machine that was stolen and Roy attached to it. He goes to pull on a tube

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Removing him mid-cycle will surely end his life."

"Slade, he's just a kid!"

"Maybe but he has the Mirakuru in him."

"Tell me how to shut it down."

"If you could feel the power that is surging through me You would know that I do not fear an arrow. I am stronger than you can even imagine. And soon I will not be alone."

Oliver sees the power box and shots an arrow at it causing the power to shut off. He goes to reels Roy when he sees Isabel with a gun at him then he hears gun shoots turns around and see Diggle. They untie Roy and take him back to the lair

**The Lair**

"He's lost a lot of blood. I don't know what the biotransfuser did to him. But his pulse is really weak; He's barely breathing but the needs a real doctor."

"We can't take him to a hospital- they run tests. We need to keep what's in him from getting out."

"What do we do now?"

" The only thing we can do-we wait."

"Well, while we're waiting, we still have a Slade problem."

"He's got 20 guys just like him, and we have no way to stop him."

"Yes, we do."

"Is that what I think it is? Mirakuru.

"You weren't thinking about taking it, were you?"

"No. We're going to use it to make a cure."

"Oliver, we don't even know if it's possible to reverse the affects."

"Yes, we do. Ivo did it."

"Why didn't you ever tell us that, Oliver?"

" Because I'm ashamed."

"Of what?"

"Five years ago, I had the chance to use the cure on Slade. I chose to kill him. Everything that's happening right now is my fault."

"What do we tell Thea about Roy" Felicity asks

"We tell her he is found but not will" Oliver replays

**The Mansion**

Thea has pack some things because she choose to stay at Roy place for the time being when Oliver walks in to talk to her.

"Thea, wait."

"Now he's not busy."

"I'm so sorry, that couldn't be helped."

"May I speak to you now? Dad knew the truth."

"What?"

"He knew about Merlyn."

"How? He never said anything to me."

"He didn't have to. Thea, whatever dad's faults were He loved us. All of us. Because we were his family.  
You were his daughter, and some stupid blood test wasn't going to change that. He chose chose you. He made a decision to be your father, even though he didn't have to be. So what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that he's a liar. Just like both of you."

"Where are you staying?"

"At Roy hopefully he come back soon"

"We found him but he is not well"

"I want to see him"

"You can't we don't know what happen to him"

Thea walks out still mad at everyone.

**At S.T.A.R Lads **

Felicity knock on a door with a tube in her hands "I need you guys to do me a favor. This time, it'll be our secret."

**The Club**

Olive is sit on the stiar of the club looking at a picture of him, his parents and Thea when he hears heels on the floor his looks up and sees Laurel

"Oliver." She says and goes and hug him

"What's this for? Because you're important to me."

Oliver hears a gasp and looks up to se Felicity with tears in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

So I was watch something and I had the time line wrong of Arrow it is a week that pastes each episode sorry so from now on I will try to fallow that so there may be little chapters between episode chapters. Chapter 8 – the after math of The Man Under the Hood

Oliver hears a gasp and looks up to se Felicity with tears in her eyes.

Letting go of Laurel Oliver fallows her to the lair. When he get down there hi see her grabbing her things. "Felicity it's not what you think" Diggle and Sara look at them. "What happen?" Sara asks "Your sister throws herself at him and he forgets about me" Felicity say between tears, taking her things she starts to walk up the stairs. Oliver stops her. "Every out please Felicity and I need to talk. Sara if your sister is still there tells her I will talk to her another time." They leave, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone with Roy on the medical table. "Felicity there is nothing going on with me a Laurel. I chose you and I know I have not said this before now but I LOVE YOU. You are my light if anything would happen to you I would not be able to survive." "It's a little late for that Oliver it will always be the Lance sister first. I think you should find somewhere else to sleep you're not welcome in my bed anymore." She says and walks away. Oliver sit on her chair put his head down he knew he should of told her sooner that he loved her but he did not see this coming, he hears a noise looks up hoping it's Felicity but sees Diggle. "I forgot my coat, what happened?" he ask Oliver "I let Laurel get a hug in and Felicity saw; now she thinks I want Laurel and not her. Oh and I told Felicity I love her but she did not buy it." "Was it the first time you said it to her?" "Yes, and now I need to find a new place to sleep." "Do you have keys to her place?" "Yeah she let me have the doubles" "Then got back sleep on the couch and try to talk to her again in the morning. If she means that much to you don't let end like this." Diggle take is coat and leaves. Oliver got on his bike and road to Felicity's apartment. He parked his bike next to her car and went up. Once inside the apartment he looked at the mail and saw a invitation to a reunion he would have to ask Felicity about it when they were on better terms locking the door, going on the search for pillows and blankets, he passes the living room and sees what he need on the couch already smiling he goes to the couch. Next Morning Oliver awakes to noise from the kitchen he opens his eye and sees Felicity waking around in a tack top and shorts. Remembering that she is mad at him he gets up and walks to the island. Felicity looks at him then goes back to make her coffee. Walking around the island he put his arms around her from be hide "Felicity we need to talk" Turning around in his arms "I know, I know you choose me but I can't help feeling bad. What happens if Laurel knows the truth, will that make you love her again, do you love me because of me or because I know you're the arrow and I am just convenient." Kisses her tears away "I love you for you, you don't put up with my crap you put me in my place and you're not scared to tell me the truth. You bring light in my life before you even with Diggle there was just shadows but with you there is light and the more I am with you the lighter I feel. You know that the hood is a part of me and you accepted that. And I am sorry if you think that I would choose the Lance sister over you." Oliver hands move to her hips then moved under her tank top, his lips went to her pulse point and nip at it. Moans where coming out of her mouth he pick her up and went to the bedroom laid her down on it. Moving his hands up under the top again pull it off letting her breast free he lowered he mouth to suck on her right breast and one his hands played with the left one getting the tip nice and perky. Felicity hands went to his waist band pull at it to lower it, Oliver took her hand laid them on the bed moved back a little and pulled his pants down stepped out of them went back to Felicity pulled her short off pulled her legs to fall over the edge of the bed and kneeled down with his face between them. Oliver began to lick her folds then inserted his taught in her making hip lift off the bed, holding her hips to keep her in place. Has he lick he inserted two fingers in her slowly pulling them out them slammed them in every movement caused her hips to lift, placing a hand on her abdomen holding her down, feeling her walls tighten around his taught and fingers he stops gets up goes for a condom rolls it on and slides in her. Building a rhythm that was good for both of them but Oliver was to needy not being able to sleep in the same bed has Felicity drove him nuts so his rhythm quickened slamming in her, feeling her walls around his cock Oliver could not take it any move with one last thrust Felicity cam and Oliver followed her. He pulled himself out removed the condom went to the bathroom thru it out and moved Felicity to lay properly on the bed.  
"Please don't ever kick me out of you bed again I can't take it" "Fine but you need to start training me or you will be on the couch a lot" Kissed her head "Whatever you want" his eyes where closing Felicity now knew how to get her way. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so all my reader know the story will have some chapters after the season is over.**

**Chapter 9-****Seeing Red**

**The lair**

Felicity is sitting at her computer as Diggle is keeping an eye on Roy who is lying on the table unconscious.

"No change?" Felicity ask Diggle

"Nope, so much blood mixed in with so much Mirakuru, I don't know if it's good or bad.  
We could really use that cure."

"I talked to Caitlin this morning. They're working on it." She turns back to her computers.

"No mention on Isabel Rochev's death?"

"Not a thing."

"I wasn't expecting a glowing obituary, but she's a Fortune 500. CEO that's been missing for a week now, you'd think she'd have some column inches."

Roy's unconscious body make a bang noise and scares Felicity.

"Does the fact that him lying there freaks me out a little make me a bad person?"

Smiling down at her Diggle says "Felicity, I don't think there's a force on earth that can make you a bad person. But I am starving. Dinner?"

"Yeah. But no Big Belly burger, it's giving me a Big Belly. Even with all the train I am doing with Oliver."

"Sushi, then."

"Sushi, then. How can you be unconscious and freak me out at the same Time?" she turns around in her chair and see that Roy is not lie there anymore.

She looks around "Roy? Oh, my God! Oh, you scared me." Roy is shaking "Roy?"

Fixing his sleeve Diggle walks back in "I forgot my phone" He looks up and sees that Roy is awake.

Roy flips the computer table and walk right into Diggle, the movement causes Diggle to move to the side.

Roy then walks up the stair in to the club.

Diggle goes after Roy.

"What's going on?" Felicity says to herself and reaches for her phone to call Oliver.

**Felicity Apartment **

Oliver wakes up to his phone buzzing reaches for it and sees Felicity's picture, pick up

"Hello where are you?"

"Foundry and we have a problem Roy woke up Digg is following him now so get you cute butt out of bed and get here" she hangs up before he can say anything.

Oliver get out of bed and walk to the dresser Felicity let him a drawer taking out his clothes. They would need to talk about that, he would need more drawer space or they would need to find a bigger place for the both of them.

**Foundry **

Oliver gets at the foundry and sees that Diggle is lift the computer table back up and Sara already there.

Oliver walks to Felicity gives her an once over "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he's comatose, the next, he's flipping over computer equipment.  
He was a lot more out of control than Slade was at your house." Diggle replays.

"He looked like Roy, but he wasn't Roy." Felicity hugs him

"Where do you think he's headed?" Sara ask

"I don't know, but we have to find him." Oliver hugs Felicity tightly kiss the top of her head then leave to find Roy

**Out on the bikes Oliver and Sara**

"We can't just ride around all night hoping to lay eyes on him." Sara says frustrated

"Diggle anything"

"Nothing."

Hear Felicity in the com-links "Call just went out for an ambulance at 14th and Hobart. There's four men seriously assaulted by someone wearing a red hoodie."

They head to the sitting place "What happened? "

"Guy jumped us, came out of nowhere. The dude is 'roided out or something, crazy like."

They ever get a chance to catch him that night.

**Next Morning at verdant for the rally**

"Felicity's running facial recognition on traffic cameras throughout the city."

"Which could take forever, we need to take Roy down now before he attacks any more people. So how are you and Felicity doing" Sara says with a smile

But before he can answer Thea walks up to them "what is going on why is you bodyguard fallowing me around."

Signing Oliver say "Roy woke up but is not in a good place so Diggle is keeping an eye on you and I don't want Slade coming after you again."

"Thanks for taking care of her."

"Lucky for me, she's not as good at disappearing as you were."

Thea walks you to the stock room, and Sin walks in Sara notes her and walks to her.

"I'll be right back." Sara says to Oliver

"Have you seen Thea?"

"What happened to your eye?"

"It's ok"

"I could cover it with make-up, if I work make-up. It's fine".

"Who did this to you?"

"It's a long story."

"I asked you who."

"Roy. But he's not right in the head. He got injected with something. A drug, I don't know, but it made him strong. Like, comic book strong. Look, I know it sounds nuts it really doesn't. Sara, Roy's a friend. He needs help, not a beat down."

**Back in the lair**

Felicity typing at her computer "14th and Hobart, and the bar Sin spotted him at. He looks to be moving east."

"What's east?

" Queen mansion."

"If he still remembers where Thea lives well, used to live, but Roy doesn't know that there might be something in Roy still left in there."

"Or it's just a coincidence that he's moving east."

"I know that Sin's involved, but don't let that cloud your judgment."

"Well, don't let the fact that this used to be Roy cloud yours."

"I don't want to put my nose where it doesn't belong but its still Roy we need to do something"

"Your Felicity it's none of you business." Sara looks at Felicity and them Oliver the double team was getting at her.

Turning around in her chair back to her computers.

Sara gets a call "Sin."

"I found Roy."

"Well, I thought I told you to go home."

"Yeah, that's where I am right now. And so is he."

They head to the clock tower.

**Clock tower**

"Roy!"

"He's not here"

Roy comes out from be hide at plastic

"It's Oliver. It's me. What you're doing right now, it's because of the Mirakuru. You're a good person, Roy. You have a conscience and a soul, I need you to use those and fight this. You can do it!"

Roy doesn't seem to hear him and start to fight, he kicks Oliver in the stomach them break his leg. He them jumps out the glass

Sara takes Oliver to the hospital to get some help.

**The Club Stock Room**

"If you're going to have to follow me everywhere, at least don't lurk, all right?"

"I can't let you out of my sight. You're sick of seeing me everywhere you go; Lurking seemed like a good compromise."

"Yeah, well, it's not."

They walk out the stock room

"Family's hard. Sometimes they're the hardest in the world. Loving someone so much and letting them love you back."

"You know, you're right You should go back to lurking."

"I've spent a lot of time with your family."

"If you think that gives you the right to weigh in, you're wrong. Plus, Oliver will be out of money soon and you'll be unemployed."

"Right. I guess I should get this in under the wire. You know, your mother isn't perfect."

"Her judgment definitely isn't."

"But there's one thing she's consistent about is that she loves you and Oliver."

"And that should buy her what in your mind?"

"Well, I don't know, Thea But she is your mother. That should buy her something. A second chance, maybe."

Thea looks you at the T.V

"A citywide man hunt for the perpetrator of an attack that left one police officer seriously injured and the other dead. We have video shot by a bystander, but please be warned that the footage may be too graphic for some viewers."

Diggle hear this Thea start to walk backwards "Oh, my God. I have to go see a friend. If you have to follow, follow."

**In the lair**

Oliver is over a table mashing up some herbs

"These aren't going to fix your knee." Sara walks be hide him.

"They'll help it heal faster."

"And until then?"

Oliver hops off the chair to Felicity "Where are we with facial recognition?" Look at his leg them up at him "Traffic cams can't get a clear shot. Now I see why you wear that hood."

"Felicity We need to find Roy before the police do."

"Because they'll kill him and we won't?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs is working on a cure."

"Which they may never come up with. And even if they do, I mean, how many people are we going to let Roy kill in the meantime? "

"You know, you wanted to kill Helena, too. You found another way."

"That was different, and you know it."

"Roy has the Mirakuru in him, just like Slade. And if you had a clear shot of Slade right now, you would take it."

"Roy isn't Slade!"

"Roy isn't Roy."

"He's not himself anymore, he's too far gone."

"I don't believe that."

"Do you even hear yourself right now, Ollie? This is the exact conversation that we had five years ago, except we were freezing on Lian Yu."

Sara takes a gun and begins to walk away

"What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done."

"The Mirakuru won't do anything against a head shot."

"Sara!"

"Your mother's rally starts in a half an hour. I'd start getting dressed if I were you."

And she walks away.

Oliver wobbles to a table and sits on it "She reminds me so much of me after I came home. When it just seemed impossible to believe in anything even resembling hope."

Getting up from her chair Felicity walks to and hugs him "But you did. You did. Eventually. Sara will, too. I will help you get ready for your mother rally."

**The allay **

Thea walk in the allay to meet with Sin

"Thanks for coming."

"It's chill."

"Who's that?"

"My shadow. Have you seen Roy tonight?"

"Yeah why?"

"You need to be careful he is him not himself"

"Something is going on but I can't tell you."

"Does it have to do with around Christmas time" Sin questions

"Yeah"

"You don't need to say anything I know what happened"

**In the Club**

Oliver is standing with Diggle at the bar when is mother's PR come to him "Oliver, where have you been? Haven't you got any of my calls?"

"I've been busy. What's wrong?"

"It's your mother."

"She'll do fine."

"No, she won't. She's not using this event to rally the troops. She's using it to tell people she's dropping out of the race."

Oliver goes to see his mother in the office she is sitting at a mirror and sees Oliver limping in

"Oliver. What happened?"

"It's a motorcycle accident, it was stupid."

"Yes, this would be the second accident in as many weeks, if my math is correct."

"Mark says you're dropping out of the race."

"The truth is, I should have done it weeks ago, after Thea was abducted. My complete focus needs to be on repairing our relationship."

"Mom, what's happening with Thea right now isn't because you weren't spending enough time with her."

"Well, maybe not. I have to do something and I'm not sure what else to do."

"Thea hates you right now because of the things that you've done."

"Terrible things"

"So let her see you do something good. As mayor. Mom, I know a little something about Sacrificing the people closest to me for the good of this city. It's what you need to do now."

"I know."

"Good."

"Oliver, I know. I know. I've known since last year, I suppose. The night of the Undertaking, everything became so clear. It was pretty much the night I stopped sleeping."

"Before you say anything else."

"There's nothing else to say. Nothing I need to say. Except I could not be more proud. But what about Felicity?"

"What about her?"

"Does she know?"

"Yes"

They hug and walk out getting ready for the rally.

"When I was first approached about entering this race, the prospect of winning seemed a distant, nearly impossible feat. Now, how could a city that had suffered so much place its faith in someone so responsible for its suffering? But as the weeks progressed, good people such as you raised your voices in support, and I began to think that I could make a difference.I could help save this city. But Recent events have changed things, and and now I know I can make a difference. And should the honor become mine, I promise with every breath I take to do what is necessary; To sacrifice what is necessary for the good of this City is my home, you are my family, and there is nothing more important to me than you, thank you all."

Thea walk on the stage "I just wanted to come up here and say a few words. I am so proud to have my mom here tonight at my club, Verdant, in the Glades."

"What is she doing?" Diggle whispers

"She knows this is being televised. She's sending a message to Roy, trying to draw him out." Oliver replies

"So vote Queen. Tell your friends. Thanks."

"Thea, that was"

"That was not for you" Thea walks away

Oliver wobbles down the stair of the lair Felicity sees this and runs to him "Oh, God, you're heavy. Is this really all muscle?

"Ahem. Felicity you know the answer to that question. How many of those venom arrows do we have?"

"About 20."

"I need all of them."

"Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea? Can you even get into those leather pants with that knee?"

"Lidocaine. Now!"

"Ok."

"Let's see, the bottle says the proper dose is"

"Is all of it."

"I don't think that's a good ooh."

"Once this is done you can take care of me all you want okay right we need to worry about Roy"

**In the club**

All is calm when there is noise of glass breaking and Roy walks in. The crowned start to run all over the place Diggle take Moira and move her "You need to go now!"

" No, no, no! I can't leave without my daughter!"

" I'll see to the safety of your daughter! Go, go! Thea, we have to go now!"

"No, it's Roy! I'm not leaving him! He came here for me!"

Thea steps in front of Roy "Roy. Roy, listen to me! Listen to my voice! I don't know what's going on with you, but I have to believe the man I fell in love with is still inside there, somewhere. You have to fight. You're strong. You can fight this. Fight this!"

Roy grabs her by the neck when Sara shows up to his side with a gun "Roy! Put her down."

"Please don't. He can't control it!"

"That's why I don't have a choice."

"Whoa!" Sin step in front of Sara

"Get out of the way."

"Don't do this."

Sara pushes Sin out of the way and shoots Roy in the leg

"Kill me. Please. Kill me."

"Please don't do it!"

Oliver step out from be hide the stair case and shoot Roy with three arrow. "No one dies tonight."

The police Go outside.

"We'll get Roy the help he needs. I promise! Go! Ah,"

Thea make it look like she did not know who the arrow not to give anything away.

**In the lair**

Roy was lying on the medical table again with IV in his arm and tie to the table

"Tibetan pit viper venom. A constant dose of that can't be good for you. Right?" Felicity says worrisome

"It'll keep him sedated like it did Slade."

"Until when? And what happens when we run out? It's not like you can buy this stuff over the counter. "Unless you're in Tibet. Then maybe."

"We'll take care of him. I'm not ready to give up on Roy."

"Anyone else crave dim sum after fisticuffs? No? Ok. Dumplings for one, then." Felicity walk away leaveing Sara and Oliver work things out.

"I would have killed him. I was ready to. He'd be dead right now if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"But he's not. That's all that matters."

"That's not true."

"I wanted to kill Roy. Because that's what I do. That's who I am. I spent six years in the darkness. And I looked into the eyes of the devil and I gave him my soul."

"Let me help you get it back."

"No you found your light and hang on to it" Sara walks away.

Oliver walks to Felicity " I need to go with my mom and Thea I will meet you at home" Kisses her lips and limps out.

Oliver limps out of Verdant to a limo with for him and his family he get in and Thea and his mom are already in he closes the door.

"Where were you?"

"He was with me."

"Glad to see the two of you are getting along again."

"Thea"

"You knew about Roy."

"What? That's why you had your bodyguard stalking me. Somehow, you knew what was going on with him."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"By not telling me the truth. Just like with Malcolm Merlyn."

"You know, the two of you, you think you're protecting me by lying and by keeping secrets. But that's what's actually hurting me."

"You're absolutely right. We need to turn a new page."

"It's not going to be that simple."

"Or easy."

"I know. If the truth were easy for me, we wouldn't be in this situation. But to start There's something about Malcolm that both you and Oliver need to know."

Moira was interrupted by a car slamming into their limo. When they woke up they saw Slade over them and their hands are ties be hide their backs.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice."

"Slade, what's happening? "

"I often wonder how you looked when he pointed the gun at Shado And took her from me."

"You psychopath."

"Shado wasn't yours! "

"No, she was yours. Until you chose another woman over her."

"That's not what happened!"

" It is what happened! It is! She told me!

"What do you mean, she? There's nobody there!"

"Slade You were on the island with Oliver?"

" I thought I had known true despair, until I met your son. I trusted him to make the right choice."

"Let me make the right choice now."

"Kill me."

"No! No! Choose me, please!"

" I am killing you, Oliver. Only more slowly than you would like."

"Don't. Choose. Don't choose."

"Please Choose!"

"I swear to God, I am going to kill you!"

"No!"

"Mom, what are you doing?"

" There's only one way this night can end."

"No!"

"And we both know that."

"Don't we, Mr. Wilson? "

"Mom!"

"Please, don't!"

"Both my children will live."

"Mom! What are you doing?! Thea, I love you."

"Close your eyes, baby!"

" No!"

"You possess true courage."

"I am truly sorry"

"What?

"You did not pass that on to your son." Slade run a sword into Moira heart.

"No! No!"

"There is still one person who has to die Before this can end."

"Mom? Mom! No! No! Mom!"

Moira body fall to the floor Oliver was so numb that he didn't even notice he got his hand untied and called Felicity.

**Felicity apartment**

Hear her phone ring seeing its Oliver "hey are you on your way home"

She hears nothing but crying she take her table and ping Oliver's coordinates hangs up the phone and calls Diggle.

"Hey Felicity what is it"

"Oliver"

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah send you the coordinates now bring him home" and she hangs up.

"It's going to be a long night" She whispers to herself.

**AN: the story will continue after the season final**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- the after math of Seeing Red

Diggle find Oliver lying on the ground next to his mother as Thea is crying. He takes Thea in his arms and goes to put her in the car. Once that is done he goes to Oliver.

"Oliver I need to call the police will you be okay"

He nods his head, Diggle call the cop them Felicity

"Did you find him? Is he okay?"

"Yes to first no to second Slade killed his mom"

"Thea"

"Crying in the car."

"Cops"

"Called"

"When all is done take them both here okay"

"Yeah, I hear the cops call you when we leave"

The cops come and get the statement from Oliver once that was done Diggle took them back to Felicity's apartment. He knocked on the door with Thea asleep in his arms, Felicity pointed to the couch for Thea and reached for Oliver moving him to the bed room. Hearing the door close knowing that Diggle left.

Taking Oliver coat off then the rest of his clothes living him in just his underwear, she push him lightly on the bed tuck him under the cover and went to check on Thea. Felicity see that Diggle took her coat off and cover her with the blanket, checks the door locks it and goes back to Oliver. She lies down next to Oliver and holds him till they fall asleep no word where needed.

**Next morning **

Oliver wake up to the sun in his face and a soft surface under him, opening his eye to see where he was he notices that he is in Felicity's bed. He hears talk in the living area put pants on and walks out, he see that Thea and Felicity are talking.

He walks to Felicity gives her a tight hug and go for some coffee, "walk are you girls talking about?"

"I was informing Thea about what is going on with Roy"

Felicity looks at Oliver "I don't what to put salt on the open wound but we need to talk about your mother's funeral. I will help with what I can but you two need to give me the information."

"I think I will go check on Verdant I need something to distracted myself and pass by the mansion for clothes." Thea take her coat and leaves.

"Oliver what do you want to do?"

Felicity does not get an answer, taking his face in her hands "how about we go to Verdant too and you train me. Clear your mind how does that sound."

All she got was another nod so they got dress and when to the club.

**The Lair**

They were on the mats training Felicity was beating Oliver but knew it was because he was not all there. Not knowing what to do she goes and get the night sticks that Diggle got for her. Taking the bamboo sticks and throw them at Oliver, looking down he pick them up going lightly till Felicity hit him in the ribs with a night stick that started to wake him up so he started to put more force but still held back some that made him get at stick to the legs.

Oliver brain was wakening up more with each hit he was getting from Felicity's sticks. "Care to tell me how you got the night sticks."

"Diggle everyone else had something he thought the sticks would be good."

"They are a good choice."

"Can I show you something?"

"Yes"

Felicity walks to the computer and shows him an image

"If I get good enough you think I can get these."

"Felicity these are elbow blades."

"I know."

"You could kill someone with those."

"With Slade here it got me thinking, even here I can be in danger so with these a have a chance."

"We will see, let get back to training."

"Will you give it your all now?"

"Yes I do not want more bruise"

So back to the mats they went and even with him going all out Felicity was able to get him down a few times. It was getting dark so they choose to head back to the apartment; Oliver was surprised that his leg was not doing so badly.

**The apartment**

Felicity drops her keys in the blow and walks to the bedroom; Oliver notices the invitation that was there before, taking it in his hands and walk to the bedroom.

When he enters he sees Felicity getting undress "Felicity what is this invitation?"

"Collage reunion worried I know."

"When is it?"

"June 7th why?"

"Are you going?"

"I was thinking about it"

"Can you take someone with you?"

"Yes, why? You want to come"

He walk to her kiss her shoulder "Yes I would like that."

He took his clothes off finish undress her and lead her to the bathroom, open the water of the tub; he sat in and pull her to sit in front of he. Taking the soap he washed her and nips at her neck. Felicity turned her neck and kissed him.

The water was getting cold so they got out and towel dried them self. He laid her on the bed and enter her completely forget the condom all that was in his head was to be one with Felicity. He would deal with the world tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

Felicity wakes not feeling well, she runs to the bathroom and throws up. With her head over the toilet she hears bear feet on the floor walking in she then feels a hand holding her hair and another on her back making circles.

"Are you okay" She hears Oliver ask

Felicity nods her head, flushing the toilet getting up and rinses her mouth. She put her hands on the counter to steady herself. Wrapping his arms around her Oliver walks her back to the bed lays her down on it.

"Got back to sleep I will go see Thea and get the funeral arrangements made you relax, these few days have been every stressful on you." Oliver walks out of the room.

In the next few days Oliver and Thea do what has to be done for the funeral. Its two days before the funeral looking at the calendar she notices that she is late, Felicity sinks out of the apartment and hear to a drug store. She picks up at pregnancy test and hides it in her purse, when she get back she sees that Thea and Oliver are not there, so she goes to the bathroom and fallows the instructions and waits for the results.

Felicity looks at the test and there is her answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-****City of Blood**

The day of the of Moira's funeral Felicity wakes up alone in her bed looking around she find nothing , no note or sign of Oliver. She gets up feeling like she was going to lose her supper so she runs to the bathroom, she hears a knock on the door.

"Felicity are you okay?" Thea asks.

Flushing the toilet wiping her face Felicity walks out of the bathroom she them walking in the kitchen getting a glass of orange jus.

"Have you seen your bother?"

"No"

"We need to get ready."

**The funeral **

In the cemetery all the moaners are there with an empty seat next to Thea Oliver never showed up, once the ceremony is over every one heads to the Queen mansion.

At the same time Sebastian blood was being dubbed mayor.

In the mansion people were going up to Thea giver her there sympathies.

Laurel walks you to her "I'm here for you."

"I know."

Has Laurel walk away Sebastian blood walk to the Thea "Ms. Queen. I wanted to offer my sincere condolences on your loss. Your mother was a good woman. She would have made a wonderful mayor"

"Thank you."

"I'd love to speak with Oliver."

"Well, if you see him, tell him he missed his own mother's funeral."

Off to the side Felicity looking at Thea and at everyone else with tears in her eyes Diggle walks up to her.

"Hey." and hand her a handkerchief.

"Thanks. I don't even know why I'm crying. I didn't even like Moira. Terrible thing to say about someone after they've just died. In my defense, she was not nice. She was diabolical. Not a word you often hear at someone's funeral."

"You're not crying for her, Felicity, you're crying for Oliver."

"Where is he? How could he not be here?"

"I don't know"

"If Oliver's smart He ran back to his island to hide. But maybe he'll attend your funerals." They look be hide them and see Isabel.

"You have no right to be here leave." Felicity says calmly.

Felicity looks around for Thea she sees her walking some were and fallows her into a room where she hears Thea and Walter talking.

"I always loved this photograph. I thought your mother looked particularly beautiful."

"Well, she didn't. She thought she looked bug-eyed."

"She never said. How are you holding up?"

"I'm not."

"Your mother gave her life for you, Thea. She showed you how much she loved you in ways very few parents ever could."

"I know. She died thinking I hated her. But all we ever needed was the truth. It was a lie that killed her."

"I don't understand."

"Slade Wilson. He was on that island with Oliver and despises him for some reason. There was a psychopath in our lives and my brother never warned us about him."

"Thea, your brother loves you more than life itself."

"You should keep that photo."

Before Thea walks out of the room Felicity walks in.

"Thea there you are. Mr. Steele."

Opening her arms and hugging Thea.

"Let me know when you want to leave. Mr. Steele I am sorry for what happen with Isabel back stabbing you."

"Not Felicity it was not your fault. We did not know." Walter says and walks out.

No being able to stay anymore Felicity and Diggle hean to the foundry to check on Roy.

**The Lair**

Felicity and Diggle are standing around Roy checking on the IV with the venom in it.

"We're almost out of snake venom."

"Seeing Roy like this reminds me of Barry. And Barry reminds me of S.T.A.R. Labs, S.T.A.R Labs reminds me of the Mirakuru cure that they're working on, which we could really useright now."

"Yeah, especially since Isabel Rochev was clearly injected with the stuff."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause there's no other way she could be walking around after being shot dead-on with a nine-millimeter hollow point."

"I've left about a dozen messages for Oliver about Isabel being back. No response. You have any luck finding him?"

"Tons. All of it bad. There's been no activity on his passport, cell phone, or bank accounts- what's left of them, anyhow. And facial recognition hasn't spotted him in any airport, bus, or train station."

"Right. What about Sara?"

"Nothing either. Dig, people don't just go missing like this, unless."

"Don't go there, Felicity."

"What if she is? What if Oliver is? Maybe the reason we can't find him is because.."

"He's alive, Felicity. If he wasn't, Isabel Rochev wouldn't be so shy about rubbing it in our faces. Believe me, he's alive."

"Well, I hope you have some way on how to find him, because I am running out of places to look and people to ask."

"I know who to ask."

**A.R.G.U.S.**

"Thanks for agreeing to see us." Diggle says to Amanda

"Mr. Diggle. Thought I made it clear after our last meeting. As far as A.R.G.U. concerned, you're out of favors."

"I'm not asking for myself, Amanda. I'm asking for everyone in Starling City. I need you to find Oliver Queen".

"Dig, That computer's running an XK-15 processor." Felicity says excitedly

"Felicity"

"But that's not even supposed to exist yet. I want one."

"Let me know what you find. I don't have time to keep track of your friends, Mr. Diggle."

"We deal with more pressing issues here. You don't understand. Oliver's disappeared."

"Maybe he needs some time. Or is it possible that the two of you simply haven't been looking in the right place?"

"Did you try facial recognition?"

"Yes, I ran it three times."

"Amanda, please. Slade Wilson has an army of men just like him."

"How many men have been exposed to the Mirakuru?"

"Enough to lay waste to this city. We need to find Oliver right now."

"I'll see what I can do."

**The club**

Thea need a distraction so want to the club to get it open for the night when Isabel walks in.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Rochev? "

"I'm sorry for your loss, Thea".

"Is that why you came here? Offer me your condolences?"

"My condolences, and to give you this. It's a notice to vacate the premises. This club and the steel factory in which it's located are all assets of Queen Consolidated."

"No, you-you can't do this."

"It's already done."

"How long do I have?"

" A couple days." Isabel says and walks way

Thea's day was just worse but the minute. **  
**

**Back at ****A.R.G.U.S.**

"Is that the satellite frequency communicator TX50? Can I touch it? I know that sounds a little weird and creepy, but I've never seen one in real life."

"It's classified equipment, Ms. Smoak."

"You must feel very powerful knowing everything about everyone. Not powerful in an evil dictator Stalin way. More of a Knowledge is power, way."

"Ma'am. We have something."

"I should have known."

"What?

"Oliver's at the lair from which he conducts his operations."

"But we were just there."

"Not that lair. His other one."

"Felicity and Diggle head to the other lair."

"How did you find me?"

"Waller. We were worried about you."

"After you missed your mother's funeral."

"I'm sorry that I didn't go. I left for the cemetery. But I ended up here."

"Here is?"

"Here was a secondary facility in case the foundry was compromised. But it became somewhere that I could just go and be alone. She's dead because of me. Five years ago I could have cured Slade. And that would have prevented all of this. And now, all the people left that I care about, we are all in his cross hairs. It ends tonight."

"How?"

"I turn myself over to Slade. I end this vendetta."

"Oliver, you think this ends with you turning yourself over to Slade?"

"Yes, I do. After she was gone He told that one more person had to die. And then it would end.  
This ends for Slade when he kills me."

" Walking right in front of him "I don't accept that. You shouldn't, either. You can't just accept things, Oliver. If I had accepted my life, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother, and I never would have gone to college, and I never would have moved a thousand miles away to work at Queen Consolidated, and I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me I could be more than just some IT girl. Please don't do this."

"Felicity, Someone once told me that the essence of heroism is to die so others can live."

"It's not that simple, Oliver."

"Yes, it is. Slade's whole plan was to take everything from me."

"He did. He wins. All that's left is for me to die."

"No, there has to be another way."

"There isn't."

And Oliver walks away.

"One of these day I will kill him" Felicity says to Diggle

**The Mansion**

Standing in front of Thea Walter talks to her.

"Thea, please. I understand you're upset. This is an emotional time for all of us."

"I'm not being emotional. I'm an orphan! I'm a jobless and homeless orphan. There's nothing left for me here."

"I'm here."

"I thank you for that, but Honestly, I need to start over"

"Oliver walks in."

"Oliver."

"We missed you at the funeral."

"And the reception."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there. What's going on here?"

"Thea's thinking of leaving Starling City"

"No, I am leaving."

"Walter, could I speak to my sister for a moment? I'm sure you'll have better luck."

"Ollie, please. Just don't even try to convince me to stay. I need to clear my head with knowing about and the things with Roy I can't deal with it."

"I won't and I get it, I think it's a good idea. You should get as far from Starling City as you possibly can. In our family, out of you, me, mom and dad, you are the best of us. You have the purest heart. And I can't ever have you lose that."

"Ok?"

"You promise me?"

"Ok."

"I know that I haven't always been the best brother, or friend, or whatever you've needed me to be.  
But there has not been a day since you were born where I didn't cherish having you as a sister."

"I'll, um, get in touch when I get settled somewhere."

Calling Isabel. "It's Oliver, this ends now. I'll be at the pier, I'll be alone."

Oliver leaves and goes to the pier.

Oliver waits at the pier for Slade when something when he hears footsteps thinking its Slade.

"This is where it all on the "Queen's Gambit" right over there. I should have died on that I had, none of this would have happened. I never would have met you. Shado and my mother would still be alive. No one else is going to die because of me."

Oliver starts to turn around when a dart hits his neck.

Oliver wakes up and looks around to see that he is in the foundry. He see Felicity with a long face and them sees Diggle.

"Aah! Diggle, what the hell?"

He them notices Laurel

"Slade Wilson. He told me who you were."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. He was trying to hurt you. And when you went missing, I reached out to your partners. They told me what you were planning on doing."

"It's what I have to do."

"Will you give us a moment?"

Felicity looks at Oliver with a look on her face like she was being replaced again. Oliver hugs her kisses her lips and assure her that she has all of him.

Laurel start to talk again"You thought about telling me the night of the Undertaking."

"I thought about telling you almost every night.

"Why didn't you? Tommy knew. Didn't he? You were with him. You were with him at the end.

"His last words were about you. He wanted to know if you were safe. Sorry I couldn't save him.  
And my mother. But I can save you. And Thea I can save the city if this ends tonight."

"No. No! You can't commit suicide, Ollie. You won't do that to me. Or to Sara, or to your friends. Or to Thea. Oliver She just lost her mother. Losing you would destroy her."

"But she'll be alive."

"I don't know anything about hoods and masks or human weapons or any of this. But I know you. I know you like I know my own name. And I realize it may sound crazy in light of your secret, but I know who you are in your bones, Oliver. And that person- that person doesn't give up. That person, he always finds a way."

"Not this time."

"You're wrong. You want to protect the people who you love? Then the only way to do that is to stop Slade Wilson."

"Laurel, I can't!"

"Yes, you can! By stopping Sebastian Blood, because Sebastian is working with Slade Wilson. I have proof. Slade Wilson killed your mother so that Sebastian could become mayor."

"You were right about him".

"The man in the skull mask works for Slade Wilson. And this entire time, it was Sebastian. What's happening is bigger than you and Slade. This city needs the Arrow."

Oliver leaves to find Sebastian.

"Oliver we need to talk" Felicity says has he is leaving.

"I am sorry Felicity about just leaving like that but we need to deal with Slade first." And he walks away.

"I am pregnant" She whispers but he is already out of ear shot even for him. She turns around and sees Diggle with a stun look on his face.

**At a restaurant **

Sebastian walks in the customers are saying hello when he gets to his table he sees Oliver there.

"Sebastian, may I join you for dinner?"

At the same time Diggle meets Sebastian bodyguard in the elevator. Knocks him out and brings him to a secret location.

"Clinton Hogue. I have some questions for you."

"Go to hell."

"You sure that's how you want to play it?"

"You think I've never took a beating before?"

"Pal, you're going to wish I beat you."

"Hi. I'll be your interrogator." Felicity walks in with a table in her hands.

"Is this a joke?"

"Clinton Hogue. Social Security number 306003894."

"What the hell's this supposed to be?"

"Oh, look at this. You have a bank account in the Cayman Islands. Wow. $2 million, quite the little nest egg. But Looks like you just approved a wire transfer of $1 million to a charity here in Starling City. Very generous. What should I do with the rest?

" Greenpeace."

"Great cause! And they really appreciate the support."

"You bitch!"

"Bitch with WiFi."

"Hey, Clinton, looks like your mom and dad have a really nice retirement portfolio, too, but they, oh, no, are just about to make some really bad investments."

"Ok, wait, just wait-just-stop! What do you want to know?"

**Back at the restaurant**

"I missed you at your mother's memorial service. I wanted to offer my condolences."

"You're the mayor. Congratulations. You've always wanted that."

"Believe me, Oliver, I wish it had happened a different way. Your mother and I, we-we didn't agree on much. But we both wanted what was best for Starling City. I will help this city find its heart again, I promise you that."

"Do you really think that he will let that happen? Slade Wilson."

"How do you know I've been working with Slade Wilson?"

"Because I'm the Arrow."

"Of course. It all makes sense now. It was right in front of me. You came to my office and you shook my hand. You said that together, we can save this city."

"You think that there will be a city to be saved after you unleash Slade's Mirakuru army?"

"They'll only cause enough damage to make the city ready."

"Ready for your leadership?

"For my vision of what this city could be. A better city. And after the storm they're about to suffer, the people of Starling will support and follow me to that city."

"Whatever Slade promised you, he will not deliver. He wants to hurt me. You are a pawn in a much larger game."

"Slade promised me city hall. And he delivered. He makes good on his promises. I understand he made you a promise, too. What are you going to do? You going to stab the mayor in a restaurant full of people? It's a new day in Starling City, Oliver. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

**The Mansion**

Thea looks around the mansion one last time and walks out the door.

**The Liar**

"Slade's men are taking the city tonight."

"They can try."

"There's more men than we thought, all on Mirakuru."

"It could be a massacre."

"Not if we get to them first."

"We stick to the plan, no matter what."

"Slade's using the sewer system. You can drop in at Rock Avenue and then head southeast. The lines converge at Water Street. If Slade's army's underground, that's probably where he'll be."

"Good. Let's go."

"Diggle, you ready?"

"Never not."

"I'm coming, too."

"No, you're not."

"Felicity can give me a radio. I'll just be your eyes and your ears. I'll stay out of your way, I promise. Nothing will happen to me."

"What if it did? Slade's men, one on one, they are nearly impossible to stop. I need you to trust me. And I need you to be safe."

"But not them?"

"This started with the three of us. It's time we got back to that."

Walking be hide Oliver Diggle whispers to Felicity "when will you tell him?"

"When this is done" and she storms away.

**Train Station**

Waiting at the station to boarded Thea noties other people boarded so walk to the teller

"Um, excuse me, why can't I board my train?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it's just business class right now. Coach will be boarding soon."

"Ok." She goes and sits back down.

**Underground**

Felicity in a van outside "Oliver, you've worked really hard not to kill anymore. Dropping an entire block on these guys is murder. Manslaughter, at least."

"They're not men. Not anymore. Have Diggle blow the charges the moment he's ready." Hearing foot step Oliver stops talking and turns around see on of Slade men.

"Oliver?"

One of Slade men gets the jump on Oliver when Laurel hits the men on the head. Looking up and seeing Laurel Oliver is happy and mad at the same time. They run away to a dead end.

"Ollie! There's too many of them! We can't fight."

"We're not going to."

**AN: Need some help I am Canadian I need to know if MIT a college or university? And there will be no little chapter because the next episode fallows this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**** Streets of Fire**

Stuck in the tunnel Laurel on one site and Oliver on the other.

"Laurel. Laurel? Laurel!" Oliver yells.

Above ground Diggle is hit away from the bomb that he is setting looking up he sees Isabel.

"You killed me Let me return the favor. You can't kill me." 

"You're not invincible." 

"Close enough"

Diggle and Isabel get back to the fighting.

Underground Oliver is still yelling for Laurel.

"Laurel! Laurel"

"Oliver!"

"Are you ok?"

"The tunnel collapsed. I'm trapped. I just It's getting really Hard to breathe!"

"You are going to be ok. I need you to tell me everything that you see." 

"Rocks, and water, and- and your bow." 

"You see my quiver?!"

"Wait! Yeah, yes, I have it! I have it." 

"How many arrows are in it?"

"There's a bunch of them." 

"There should be one with a metallic head that's bigger than the rest of them. Do you see it?"

"Why do I need this?"

"Because it's an explosive arrow. And you're going to fire it. "

Isabel gets Diggle on his back.

"Do you want to save me some time and energy? Then tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak.  
I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face ever since the day.."

Just them a van hits Isabel and she goes rolling away, looking up Diggle see that Felicity hit Isabel.

With her hand on her stomach "Oh, I really thought the airbags were going to go off." 

Diggle grunts as he gets up and in the van "Thanks for the help. Any word from Oliver? Your ok"

"Dig What do you think, hit her again?"

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go"

Felicity put the van in reveres and drives away.

In the police office there is destruction with one of Slade's men attacking all the officers.

Underground Laurel takes the bow in her hands.

"Are you far enough away from the debris to avoid the blast?"

"I don't know! What if I can't shoot that far?"

"The bow's a hybrid compound, Laurel. It's going to do all the work for you. All I need you to do just aim at the middle of the debris. Take a deep breath. Center your feet. Left hand on the bow. Place the Arrow on the drawstring." 

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok." 

"All right, I want you to pull back on the drawstring. And keep your left arm straight." 

"Ok?"

"I will count to three and then you just let go." 

"You can do this." 

Laurel shot the arrow and hits the center of the ruble

"Nice shot." Taking the bow back know if Felicity saw someone else using it she would kill him.

Pressing on the com-link button "Diggle, you there?"

"Yeah, Oliver, we hear you." 

"We're coming up."

At the train station Thea runs away from Slade's men on to a door when she is grabbed by him then there are three black arrows in the man, letting Thea fall to the floor the goon turns around and see a men in a black getup.

"Who are you?" the goon takes the arrow out of himself and sees at blue light and it blows.

"I'm her father." Malcolm Merlyn say as he take is face mask off

On the street Oliver and Laurel are walking with they hear helicopters over head, Laurel is on the phone with her dad when Oliver sees head lights approaching them.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." 

"You?"

"Isabel attacked Dig so I hit her with the van."

"Slade's army. He has at least 50 men like him.,they're everywhere, we need to stop them." 

"We might have a way. S.T.A.R. Labs called they have a cure, there's a courier en route." 

"Where is it?"

On a bridge in a car over turned there is a cell phone ring and man picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Felicity Smoak. Where are you?"

"Fourth street, I think. I don't know what happened. A guy in a hockey mask came out of nowhere and attacked my truck. Please help me." 

"Stay where you are." 

"I can't move even if I wanted to. I think my leg's broken."

"You should go." Laurel says

"Laurel, I'm not leaving you out here in the middle of this." 

"The precinct, it's in the other direction. I'll be fine." 

"No." 

"I don't need you right now. Everyone else does. So go. Go save the city." Laurel run the other way.

"Hey! You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I pinged your phone. On our way." 

"Please hurry." 

"Find him." 

"In the last five minutes, SCPD has had over 200 reports of masked men attacking the city." 

"Should have gone with Laurel and made sure she got to the precinct." 

"She'll be with her father, she'll be fine. She will, Oliver." Felicity was again having daunts about them for the past few days it's all about Laurel. 

"All right."

They drove to the cure.

"Any word from Thea? Is she safe?"

"She decided to leave Starling before the attacks started." 

"Just under two miles to the bridge. And the courier." 

[Cell phone rings]

"It's for you." Felicity head Oliver the phone 

"What is it, Detective?"

"How can we help you?"

"We?"

"The Starling City police force is standing with you on this one." 

"We need help containing the soldiers. We're working something and it may stop them but we need more time." 

"We can do that. Whatever you're doing, good luck. For all our sakes." 

"This is the only street that feeds into the bridge."

One of Slade men see the van and run for it. 

"Floor it!"

"Hold on!"

Slade men over turns the van.

"Dig? Diggle!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The look at Felicity she is unconscious

"Is she breathing?"

"Felicity!"

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Then we have to get out of here." 

"Yeah, I'm on it."

Diggle kicks the window and pull Felicity out has two of Slade men are walking to the van. Oliver crawls out and shoots an exploding arrow on the inside of the trunk door so when the goons opened it, it went

off.

Walking to Diggle Oliver hands him his bow and picks up Felicity holding her close to him. Walk to when the cure is.

At the train station Thea was running away from Malcolm

"Thea! I'm not here to hurt you." 

"Why should I believe you? You're a murderer! Terrorist, and psychopath!"

"I don't expect you to understand what I've done. Not now. Not without more time to explain." 

"How are you even alive? Why are here?"

"I heard what happened to your mother. I needed to make sure you were all right. I needed to see my daughter." 

"I am not your daughter! You're nothing to me! And I want nothing from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But right now, you need my help. My protection,you have no idea, Thea, how dangerous it is out there. The city is falling. At least let me take you to safety."

**On the bridge **

"Where is he?"

"The cell phone GPS says he should be within a 500-foot radius. I'll call him. Hey, where are you? We're here, where are you? Honk your horn."

"Cool. Hold on. Wait! I can see your feet. You're standing right outside my car." 

Looking at Oliver worrisome

"That's not us."

She them hears a scream from the other of the phone. They run to the location and see that the case with the cure it gone.

"Oh, no! It's gone."

**At Queen Consolidated**

"Mr. Wilson is this what you're looking for?" the men says

"Yes, it is."

**At the clock tower**

"I just got off the phone with Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs"

"The cure they sent us was all they had." 

"And they used all the Mirakuru that we gave them, so they can't make more." 

"We can't stop Slade's men without the cure." 

"We'll find another way." 

"There is no other way! Diggle, the foundry's been compromised and we need to get Roy out of there." 

"I'm on it." Diggle walks away to go to the foundry for Roy.

"I didn't know, Felicity. Five years ago, I was a completely different person. And I had No idea that something like this was even possible. I couldn't have imagined. When you and Diggle brought me back to Starling City, I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything like the Undertaking happen again." 

"What's happening now is not your fault." 

"Yes, it is. I have failed this city. Yao Fei, Shado, Tommy My father, my mother. All that I have ever wanted to do is honor those people." 

"You honor the dead by fighting. And you are not done fighting! Malcolm Merlyn, the Count, the Clock King, the Triad-everyone who is trying to hurt this city, you stopped them and you will stop Slade." 

"I don't know how." 

"Neither do I, but I do know two things, you are not alone and I believe in you." She walks up to Oliver and puts her arms around him hoping to confute him.

Just then a phone rings and on the caller ID says Sebastian Blood Felicity hands the phone to Oliver.

"What do you want?"

"Same thing you do, Oliver. To save this city before it's too late." 

"It's already too late." 

"You were right about Slade Wilson. I should have listened to you. But I'm here now and I can help you." 

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, Oliver I have the Mirakuru cure."

"Where do I meet you?"

Diggle come back with Roy and lays him on a flat surface.

"How much venom do we have to keep him under?"

"Two hours, maybe". 

"Let's go."

Felicity start to walk to them 

Oliver stops her "Hey. I need you to stay with Roy." 

"Ok. Oliver, John- um, maybe this is obvious, but are we sure this isn't a trap?"

"No." 

"I'm just saying, if you guys don't come back alive, I'm going to be really pissed."

Oliver kisses her putting all his love into it and head out to meet up with Sebastian Blood

At city hall Oliver and Diggle walk into the office and see all the members are dead.

"As a young boy, I was plagued by nightmares. Every night, I would wake up in a cold sweat, frightened and alone. It was my father's face that haunted me. And this is how I saw him. The embodiment of desperation and despair. I made this mask to conquer my fears. And remind myself why I fight, every day, to give this city's most desperate a chance. All I ever wanted to do was help people, Oliver." 

"Then help me believe. Where is the cure? "

Sebastian Blood walks to his desk and talks out the case with the cure in it.

"Slade Wilson will not rest until he honors the promise that he made you."

"I won't be so easy to kill once we level the playing field. 

"He's not interested in killing you. Not until he's taken away everything and everyone you love." 

"After he murdered my mother, he said one more person had to die." 

"Whoever you love the most. I hope you can beat him with this. For all our sakes.  
And when this is over, I promise you I will do everything in my power to rebuild Starling City.  
And I won't just make it what it was. I will make it better. Like I always planned." 

"You really think After everything that's happened, after what you've done, that they'll still let you be mayor?"

"Why not? No one knows that I've done anything except try to save this city. And if you tell anyone about my mask, I will tell them about yours." 

"Do what you have to, Sebastian" Oliver turns around and ways away with the cure in his hands 

**At the clock tower**

Felicity opens the case and sees that the entire cure bottles is there.

"Why does every secret formula have to be a color? Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned clear? All right, so if we inject one of Slade's soldiers with this According to S.T.A. , it will counteract the effects." 

"Assuming they got the recipe right." 

"We need to test it" Oliver takes one of the tubes out of the case and looks at Roy 

"We can't. reat Roy like some kind of lab rat?"

"Felicity"

"What if it doesn't work? What if it kills him? What if he wakes up and kills us?"

"We need to know. One way or the other."

Oliver is about to injects the cure in Roy. When his arrow phone rings.

"It's Lance." Felicity pick up the phone 

"Detective." 

"Are you near him?"

"Yes." 

"Are you near a TV?"

"Yes." 

"Turn it on."

Takeing the table and tuning onto the news 

"You're watching live footage of an army convoy arriving on the outskirts of the city to restore order." 

Oliver get on another phone and call Amanda

"Amanda. What are you doing?"

" I'm not sure what you mean." 

"Amanda, the troops taking up position at the city's exits- they're not army, they're A. R.G.U. S. Those are your men. So you tell me what you're up to. Amanda!"

"Slade's followers are a clear and present danger. I cannot allow them to escape the city. They need to be contained by any means necessary." 

"You can't." 

"They're a drone en route carrying six GBU/43-B bombs, enough fire power to level the city." 

"There are over half a million people in this city. None of whom deserve to die." 

"But I have to think about the people in every city. You once told me that Mirakuru made a man virtually unstoppable. What could happen to this country, this world, if I don't end this here and now?"

"Listen to me. I have the cure. I can stop Slade and his men." 

"I can't take the chance you'll fail, Oliver." 

"Amanda, I just need more time." 

"I'm sorry. You have until dawn. And then Starling City is a crater." Amanda hangs up the phone.

**Train Station **

Thea points a gun at Malcolm Merlyn

"If you're going to use that, you'll want to click the safety off." 

"I'll shoot you."

"I will! I can see it in your eyes." 

"My eyes." 

"They're just like mine. Both of them filled with pain and anger, because those we loved were ripped from us. I lost my name, my wife Tommy." 

"Shut up!"

"You're all I have left in this world, and you've lost everything, too. Thea. But you still have a father.  
You still have.."

Thea pulls the trigger, and Malcolm hits the floor.

_**AN: I need a USA college that Felicity could have gone to.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-****Unthinkable**

**The clock tower**

"Oliver. Oliver, man, you ok?" Diggle calls to Oliver

"The cure's not working." 

"We don't know that. He still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system." 

Alrams go off in the tower.

"What's that?" Diggle asks

" Proximity alarm. I rigged the tower with sensors just in case Slade's goons came here to kill us. Slade's goons are here to kill us." 

Felicity looks at her table and sees heat signatures

"Talk to me, Felicity." 

"They're inside, they're right underneath us."

They them hear a groan and see Roy getting up from the table.

"Where am I?" Roy is confused

"They're inside, there's too many of them!"

Oliver shoot an arrow with a rope attached to it out the clock tower face and everyone starts to slid down, Felicity waits at the edge of the face for Oliver. He grabs her knowing that she is scared of heights and they slid down together.

Once on the ground they see a helicopter, the helicopter turn to the clock tower and a rocket gets shot out of it, they look up and see that it is Lyla.

**The Lair**

When they enter the lair it looks like a tornado hit it.

"Oh, my God!

"What the hell happened?" Roy looked around.

"Slade's army." 

"You were right about this place being compromised." 

"Lyla, your boss is going to bomb the city at dawn." 

"Yeah, Waller's never seen a problem she didn't think couldn't be solved with a drone strike. Why do you think I'm here?"

"You knew Waller was looking to level the city and you came here anyway?"

"You're here." 

"You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S. You need to stop Waller or buy us enough time to stop Slade." 

"Not without me." 

"Till death do us part, right? This time it might." 

"Guys? I need you to scrounge as many weapons as you can find, especially injection arrows.  
We're going to fill them with the cure- which clearly works- and this ends tonight, without killing.  
There's been enough death already."

A that train station Malcolm gets up after Thea shoot him

"It's called Kevlar." He pulls the bullet out.

"If you're going to kill me, just Get it over with." 

"Kill you? Why? Because you shot me? I'm glad you did." 

"You're sick." 

"Perhaps. How else to explain the fact that not a year ago, your brother held a gun to my face as well." 

"Tommy?

"He lacked conviction. The strength to pull the trigger, but not you, Thea you are made of iron.  
You are truly my daughter, and I could not be more proud."

They start to fill the arrow with the cure

Well, it seems like I missed a lot. 

Well, what do you remember?

Leaving to go get breakfast for me and Thea. Was I out cold the whole time? Felicity. 

You were out. The whole time. 

Slade has at least 50 or so of those human weapons. 

We'll need a whole army if we plan on hitting 'em with the cure. 

"I know. Which is why an army is what I've brought." Nyssa walk out of the shadows with people de hide her. 

"Gee, Sara, you could have called before you invited into our top secret lair." 

"What is she doing here?"

"I asked her to come." 

"I'm Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the demon." 

"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09." 

Pull Sara to the side

"This is where you went? Nanda Parbat? The League of Assassins? These people are mercenaries, Sara." 

"Whatever they promised you, it comes at a price." 

"You don't have to worry about it, because I've already paid it." 

"You agreed to go back." 

';Look, I'm not going to let Slade Wilson hurt Laurel or my father. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep the ones that I love safe, and I hope you're ready to do the same. Especially after what happened. Ollie, I'm sorry about your mother." 

"I am willing to do whatever it takes, but that doesn't mean cold-blooded killing is the answer, Sara.  
We have the cure now." 

"To fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable." 

"You may not want my help, Mr. Queen, but there's little question you are in desperate need of it." 

"First we need to find Slade's base of operations." 

"Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations." 

"How are you feeling?" Oliver ask Roy

"Ready to serve up some payback." 

"Then remember your training. Remember everything that you've learned." Oliver hand Roy a red mask like his. 

"Are-are you for real?"

"Someone-a friend- once told me that if you survive a crucible, you grow the stronger for it. This is to remind you of that." 

"What happened to Thea? Is she Ok?"

"She's fine. She was headed out of the city before this started." 

"We do this my way."

"The league does not take prisoners." 

"It does tonight."

Roy walks to the side and calls Thea.

**At the train station**

"Thea, it's dangerous out there." 

"Better than here with my psycho-villain dad, who's happy I tried to kill him"

Thea walks away from Malcolm when she hears her phone ringing

"Roy?"

"Thea, it's- it's me". 

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." 

"I'm fine. I'm at the train station." 

"Thea, listen to me. You're not safe there. Can you please meet me at my place? I'll be there." 

"Soon as I can." 

"Ok, be safe." 

"Who was that? Roy? You're my daughter. There's not much I don't know about you. Interesting how you run back to him after resolving to run away to escape all the lies and half-truths. He's no different, Thea.  
No different from your mother or Oliver. If you don't believe me, then you should go to him." 

"I will." 

"And if you try to follow me, I'll shoot you again." 

"When you need me, I'll be there."

Not knowing that Thea already knew the secret of Roy.

**QC**

One of Slade's men is walking the hall way when there is a ding from the elevator and the door open one of Slade men is on the floor then Sara jump out of hiding and stabs the guy with a cure filled arrow. Oliver clears the confronts room, they walk to the office and see Slade.

"You must have quite a bit of faith in this cure if you've come alone." 

"We didn't come alone."

The widows shatter with members of the League of Assassins. They put down all of Slade men that are there as Slade slides out the window; Sara has Isabel on her knees.

"Sara, don't!"

"Kill me, don't kill me. It doesn't matter. I beat you. I took away the one.."

Nyssa slices Isabel through. "Your reticence to do what is necessary is why your city burns."

Oliver takes Sara's arm and move her to a side.

"This isn't working. I can't get close enough to Slade to hit him with the cure." 

"So what do we do?"

**The police station**

One of Slade men storms in to the police station and knocks officer lance down and takes Laurel.

**QC **

Felicity and Officer Lance head up to the CEO office to meet up with Sara and Oliver.

"Why does this Wilson guy have such a mad-on for the Queens?"

"I don't know." 

"Good thing Thea and Oliver got out of town in time."

"So they have to go after my family?"

They enter the office when Officer Lance sees Nyssa

"What's she doing here?"

" She's here to help." 

"Just trust me, please." 

"I guess today I'll have to work with anybody who can help get my daughter back." 

"What?" Sara say

Oliver looks at him surprised

"One of these masked guys, they took Laurel. I-I couldn't stop them.  
Believe me, I tried."

Looking at her table Felicity says "Oh, we have a new, big problem. Which, considering our other ones, is really saying something. I hacked a satellite and tasked it for thermographic imaging- all of Slade's men are gathering at the Giordano Tunnel."  
"I thought these guys were trying to destroy the city, not escape it. A.R.G.U.S. is going to level the city to stop them from getting out." 

"That's what Slade's planning on." 

"He knows Waller's tactics."

"Fortunately, with Slade's men attempting to leave via the tunnel, all our targets will be grouped in a single place." 

"We need to take it."

"Gather your men." 

"What about Laurel? Wilson took her for a reason." 

"I know what it is. But the city comes first." 

"This is my daughter. This is your sister! You can't just leave her like this! Look, I know you said you were trying another way, and I respect that. But Slade Wilson? His men? They're monsters. And monsters, they need to be destroyed. You've killed before. Tonight, I suggest you get back in the habit." Officer Lance walks away.

Oliver turns around and walks to Felicity.

"He's wrong." 

"He's right. I've lost everything because I'm fighting Slade Wilson with one hand tied behind my back.  
The man murdered my mother. I have to kill him." 

"You told me you had a years ago, you could have cured Slade but you chose to kill him instead. This isn't happening because you're not willing to be a killer; it's happening because you were one." 

"You're right. That's how this started. It's how it has to end. The only move that he has left for me is to kill him. I can't cure him, I can't capture him, I can't even out-think him!"

"Then don't. Don't Just make him out-think you, but whatever you choose know that if you die I will be every mad. "

**Roy Place**

Thea walks in and hugs Roy "your okay?"

"Yeah how are you?"

"What do you remember?"

"Why what happened?"

Thea smiles "Nothing important knowing that you are okay and that Oliver took care of you is all that matter."

Roy gets a text message, he looks at Thea "your bother need me, stay here and I will come back and we can decide what to do after okay."

Roy kisses her and leaves.

**Queen Mansion**

Oliver and Felicity walks in the mansion with all the lights off.

"Oliver. What are we doing here? The whole city's falling apart." 

"I know, you need to stay here." 

"What?! Why? You can't just ask me to.."

" I'm not asking. I will come and get you when this is all over." 

"No!"

"Felicity"

"No! Not unless you tell me why." 

"Because I need you to be safe." 

"Well, I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you and the others unsafe!"

"I can't let that happen." 

"Oliver." 

"You're not making any sense." 

"Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love." 

"I know, so?"

"So he took the wrong woman. I love you." Oliver leans in kisses her lip them move to her ear.

"Remember that I love all over you, be careful." He kisses her head and leaves.

**In the tunnel**

"No kill shots. Let the cure do its work. Ready? Ready?! Ready, fire!"

Oliver, Roy, Sara and The League of Assassins all went to Slade goons, hitting them with the cure.

Oliver jumps on a car and press the bottom of his com-link "Go"

"You've been busy, kid." 

"It's over, Slade! Your army is broken." 

"And I pity them. But once again, you miss the point. I have the one you love. You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill her." 

"No, you do what you have to. I'm done playing your games!"

"You're done when I say you're done! I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger women, but now that I've met her I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely Your Felicity."

Oliver head to an abandoned warehouse with bow and arrow ready to kill, walking around he hears Slade voice "My first words to you. Do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment, my blade against your neck. Just like my blade is against the neck of your beloved. If only I'd killed you then, everything would be different."

Oliver sees Slade with a blade at Felicity neck 

"Drop the bow, kid. Do it" 

Oliver places his bow on the floor. One of Slade men out Laurel and she is cry but Felicity is so calm.

"Yes. Countless nights dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me." 

"By killing the woman I love? "

"Yes. Like you love Shado." 

"Yes. 

"You see her. Don't you? Well, what does she look like in your madness, Slade?"

Slade let Felicity fall to her knees has Oliver continued to talk.

" What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful. Young. Kind. She would be horrified by what you've done in her name." 

Moving around Felicity with his Blade still at her neck Slade start to talk again.

"What I have done? What I have done is what you lack the courage to do! To fight for her! So when her body lies at your feet, her blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!"

"I already know how you feel. I know what it's like to hate. To want revenge and now I know how it feels to see my enemy so distracted, he doesn't see the real danger is right in front of him."

Slade pulls Felicity up and does not the needle in her hand and stabs him in the neck with the cure.

Sara come be hide the goon holding Laurel and shoots him. Felicity runs into Oliver open arms. Oliver see Slade getting back up and yells to Sara.

"Get them out of here."

Felicity runs to Sara with Laurel and the fight of Oliver and Slade is on.

The fight mover to the roof top.

"The Mirakuru isn't what made me hate you! The end is near. But maybe I'll be merciful enough to let you live and see your city burn! [Both grunting] We both know there's only one way that this can end. To beat me, kid, you're going to have to kill me. But in the moment of my death, you'll prove one thing- that you are a murderer. What are you going to do, kid? Stick me with the cure? It doesn't matter.  
I'll keep my promise! I'll take away everything and everyone you love! Sara was only the first! She was only the first! Your sister, Laurel, your mother! You can kill me, or not.  
Either way, I win."

Oliver has Slade tide to a pillar.

"Amanda, it's over. Slade's down, his army's been taken out. Call back the drones. Amanda, it's over!"

The drones get called off.

"So what now, kid?"

At the docks Sara says goodbye to her father and sister giving Laurel her leather coat.

Underground Slade is in a jail and Oliver is sitting on a stool on the exterior.

Slade wake up "Where am I?"

"As far away from the world as I could get you. Where you can't hurt anyone ever again." 

"That's your weakness, kid. You don't have the guts to kill me." 

"No. I have the strength to let you live." 

"Oh, you're a killer."

"I know, I created you." 

"You've killed plenty." 

"Yes, I have. You helped turn me into a killer when I needed to be one. And I'm alive today because of you. I made it home because of you. And I got to see my family again. But over the past year, I've needed to be more and I faltered. But then I stopped you. Without killing. You helped me become a hero, Slade. Thank you." 

"You think I won't get out of here? You think I won't kill those you care for?"

"No, I don't". 

"Because you're in purgatory." 

"I keep my promises, kid. I keep my promises! I keep my promises."

Oliver goes up a ladder and out, Diggle and Felicity are waiting for him on the beach.

"Last time I didn't notice; It's actually kind of beautiful here. Don't get me wrong, I'm counting down the seconds until we shove off minefield island".

"So you think that'll be enough to hold him, A.R.G.U.S. super Max?"

" Him, and anyone else we send here. This battle may be over, but there will be others." 

"Starting with getting my family's company back. 

"That's not going to be easy, since you're poor now. You're going to have to get a job. If Slade doesn't scare you, that's got to." 

"Do you know anyone hiring ex-billionaires with superior archery skills?"

"Hey, why don't I, uh, give you two a second?" Diggle walk away

Felicity stands in front of Oliver, he brings her closer to him "don't you every think of something like that again. You may be learning to fight but that does not mean I like it."

"Let's go home. Oh you could sale the mansion and that mint help buy some of your company back. Or do you want to live in the mansion"

"No your little apartment is just nice and Thea will probably stay with Roy." Oliver puts a arm around her shoulder and walks to Diggle.

Diggle slaps Olivers shoulder "welcome to parenthood."

Oliver looks at him "what do you mean?"

They both look at Felicity.

"I am not 100% sure but a good chance that I am pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**We will say that it is Friday for this Chapter **

**Chapter 14- This little light**

The plane ride back to the city was quiet and once they touched down the press was there. Oliver took Felicity's hand and walk to a car that Diggle had called. Felicity looked out the window all the way home felling that Oliver was unhappy with her.

When they arrive Felicity see that there was a message on her machine she presses play.

"Hello Ms. Smoak this is Norbert Fields from Queen Consolidated we would like to talk to you about coming back to the IT department please contacted me when you get this message my number is 555-6585. Thank you and good day."

Felicity take down the number, looks at Oliver but he on his cell phone so she calls.

"Hello Mr. Fields office how may I help you?"

"Hi this is Felicity Smoak retuning Mr. Fields phone call."

"One moment please."

Felicity hears a click that she is put on hold.

"Hello Ms. Smoak." A man voice answers "Thank you for call back, do you have an answer for me?"

"I would be very happy to come back and work in IT department again."

"Good Mr. Steele will be happy to hear that he has a new head of department for the IT department."

"Head of department?"

"Yes did I not say that in my message?"

"No but I would be happy to. Thank you."

"See you on Monday at 8:00 have a good day." They hang up.

Felicity looked for Oliver to see if he was off is cell; she spots him on the couch and walks to him.

"Want to talk or yell?"

Tuning to face her he shakes his head.

"Fine I am going and take a bath. By the way I start work at Queen Consolidated on Monday." She walks to their room.

Taking one of his button down shirts with her she head into the bathroom. Felicity let the water run as she undress, getting in the tub she lets her tiers fall.

Oliver walks in the room to change for the night when he hears Felicity crying and is mad with himself so he goes to the bathroom opens the door, he strips off his clothes and puts his hand on Felicity's shoulder. She looks up with tier filled eye he motions she to move front so he can sit be hide her.

Oliver sit be hide and the water spilt over the edge of the tub he then put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her to lean backward so her back was on his chest. Feeling her still crying he moved his hand up and down on her arms trying to calm her down.

Feeling that she calmed down Oliver begins to talk to her.

"I am sorry about giving you the silent treatment. You surprised me and then thinking that I put you in harm's way with Slade; you could've lost the baby."

Laying her head on his shoulder "I did not tell because I knew that I would be put on the side line and I did not want that but from now on I will not put myself in harm's way Okay."

"Okay" kissed the top of her head "who called?"

A smile appeared on her face "A Norbert Fields from Queen Consolidated wanting to know if I would like to be the head of the IT department, apparently Walter is the new CEO of QC."

Rubbing circus on her stomach "Yeah I know I called Thea to talk about selling the mansion and she told me that Walter gave her the deed to the club, so she will be able to have that as income and we can rebuild the lair. It will take time because of the money but at least we have a liar. The water is getting cold I think it's time for bed and we need to make an appointment for the doctor."

Oliver got up and out of the tub taking a towel wrapping it around his waist he then helped Felicity out and wrapped her in a towel. He dried her off when he notices one of his shirts. Taking the shirt he made her put her arm in the sleeves and button some of the buttons but not to high just so the top of her breast were peeking out. He kissed her lips them her check moved to her neck has he walked her backwards to the room.

Felicity felt the bed in the back of her knees Oliver pushes her lightly to make her sit. The towel still wrap around his waist he kneels down in front of her, he grabs her right leg and places it on his shoulder. Oliver places butterfly kisses on her ankle them move up he reached the inside of her thigh. Oliver felt the moister from Felicity center but he put the right leg down and picked up the left repeating what he did with the right.

Once he was done he placed both legs over his shoulders and gently pushed her on her back he them placed his mouth on her clit and licked it slowly. He inserted two fingers in her sliding them ever to slowly making sure she felt every movement hearing moans from her mouth and seeing her hands cling to the covers was causing Oliver manhood to harden. Pulling his fingers out lowering her leg and got up removed the towel and began to unbutton her shirt. Letting the shirt fall open Oliver kissed her stomach, his hands move to her breast he played with them till the tip got hard.

Oliver cradle over Felicity moved her to lay vertical on the bed, with his knee he widened her legs so he would be able to places himself between them. Once he was in position he lowered his hips and enters her, that cause Felicity to arches her back and it make him slid all the way in. Felicity wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him to her setting the pace for the night.

Felicity hand moved to the map of his hair pulling his head down and taking his lip in a rough kiss, nipping at his bottom lip wanting enters. Oliver opened his mouth letting her though play with his. Her hands moved to is back and began to claw at leaving her mark on him, Feeling her nail dig in his shin caused Oliver to thrust in her with more forts. That move caused Felicity to tip over the edge which leads Oliver to follow her. Slowly lowering himself to her side and pulled her closer he kiss her forehead them her nose finishing on her lips, seeing her eye close he lifted her up and undid the bed. He put her down went and laid be hide her and pulled the cover over them.

Tomorrow was going to be a nice day.

**AN: ****THANK YOU to all my followers and to everyone that sends a review I LOVE getting all the feedback it helps. If there is any you would like to happen let me know and I will see want I can do.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I got some review tell me that my Oliver is out of character and I did that on preps because we all know that with Felicity he would and could be different. **_

**Chapter 15-****my end and my beginning**

_Saturday early Morning_

Oliver woke to the sun in his face and the side of the bed next to him empty, looking around he hears something from the bathroom, getting up putting boxers on and walks to the bathroom. He opens the door and sees that Felicity is over the toilet he kneels next to her holds her hair in one hand and ramps her back with the other. Once she was done vomiting she flushes and gets up with the help of Oliver her walks to the sink and rinses her mouth.

Leading her back to the bed Oliver made her lay back down and tucked her back in bed.

"Felicity how long have you known that you where pregnant" Oliver ask as he rubbed her back.

Looking away from his face "about four weeks."

Oliver's hand moves to her stomach and rubs it, his hand moving in circles. This mooching was relaxing her and her eye began to close again, Oliver notices that she has falling asleep again letting her rest he got up and when to have breakfast. He looked at the time saw it too early to call Thea he went to the T.V.

Time past when Oliver hear the bedroom door open looked over the couch and saw Felicity walk out with still just his shirt on. She sat next to Oliver on the couch and leans her head on his shoulder and looked at the T.V.

"So this college reunion its only been five years?" Oliver asks her.

"Yeah but we MIT grads are impatient I guess it's not really a reunion more of a get together for our graduated class."

"How fancy is it?"

"Gala fancy"

"So I need to find my best suit." Smiling at her and kiss her head.

"And I need to get a nice dress."

"Do you think you would fit in the red dress that we did the casino mission? "

"I don't know I could see why?"

Move his hands to her hip and pulled her on his lap "because when I saw you in that dress all I was able to think of was getting you out of it." His hand moved up under the shirt she was wearing and stop on her thigh, kissed her lips and back to lift her to move to the bedroom when Felicity felt this she place her hands on his chest to stop him.

Looking him his eyes "Oliver not that I am complaining but your whole dimmer has changed why?"

Take her face in his hands "because when I saw Slade holding a sword to your throat it made me realise that if you died and I never got to show you the love that I have for you it would kill me. So I am not taking you for granted anymore."

Felicity leaned down kissed his lips place her arms around his neck, Oliver's hand moved to her hips and lift her moving to the bedroom.

The bedroom was felled with moans and grants of their love making cherishing every kiss and touch. Only emirs from their little world when Oliver's phone rang, looking at the caller ID with Diggle's name popped up, looking over to Felicity hoping that the phone did not wake her up and to his happiness it didn't.

"Hello Digg." Oliver move to lean on the headboard.

"Hey so what is the plan?"

"What plan?"

"For the arrow."

"I was thinking of going back to the list maybe move the main lair to the other place and Verdant as a just in case. I don't want to get Thea in trouble, I would like to tell her as little as possible." Oliver felt Felicity moving next to him "I will call you back Digg Felicity is waking up." And he hangs up the phone. Oliver put his phone on the nightstand turned to Felicity and saw her eyes looking up at him; he takes her by the waist and pulls her to straddle him. "Morning, how are you feeling?" Felicity places her head on his shoulder "Good for now." "Let's get dress and go see Digg and talk about the future." They got up Felicity when to get dress and Oliver called Digg to meet up at Big Belly. Oliver and Felicity enter Big Belly and sees that Digg and Lyla are there already; they walk to the booth sit down in front of them. They talked about what they were going to do they all decided that the main lair will be moved to the seconded location and Verdant will be just in case. As they left Oliver congratulated Digg on being a dad and Digg did the same to Oliver. They went to back to the apartment, Felicity walk to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. "We will need to go grocery shopping." Looked over her shoulder and saw that Oliver was just a few feet away. Felicity saw the look in his eye she put her hands up. "Oliver we need food and you need to keep it in your pants what is it with you it's like you can't stop yourself from jumping me." Oliver took long strands to her, put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him and held her there. "I can't help myself from the moment I came to you that night I just can't believe I was so blinded that I missed what you where to me." He lowers his lips to hers. "Oliver we need to talk about thinks." Felicity said has he begun to nip at her neck. Felicity placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her, looking at her with a socked face Oliver backed away from her. "We really need to talk about everything. Like where will we live once the baby is born? Do you really want to live with me? Do you want your own place?" Felicity starts to walk back and forth "and what about money and can we live on just my pay check, with the baby coming." Felicity's eyes begin to water and Oliver walks to her and hugs her. "We will sort it all out. We will do it all together." Oliver walks her to her room thinking she needs to lie down and rest. He tugs her in and lies with her till she falls asleep. Once he sees that Felicity has fallen asleep he move away without waking her and goes to the living room. Oliver sits on the couch and calls the relater to discuss the selling of the mansion. They talk and make a appointment for Monday just as Oliver hangs up the phone Felicity walks out of the bedroom. She goes and it next to him and leans her on his shoulder, his hand goes to her waist. "How did you sleep?" he kisses the top of her head.

"Okay sorry for freaking out on you."

"I talked to the relater I will be meeting him on Monday to talk about how much the mansion should be sold for. We never did go grocery shopping do you feel like going now?"

"Yeah let me change into better clothes." She gets up and walks to the bedroom.

Oliver gets up and walks to the front door and pick up his keys and wallet.

"You need to make a doctor's appointment too." He says loudly

Felicity walks out of the bedroom "I know I will call on Monday, let's go."

So they went to do their shopping, when they came back Felicity was felling tiered again so she went back to lie down as Oliver put the food away. Looking at the time and notes they did not eat lunch or supper, so he took the chicken out from the refrigerator with some greens making a note to himself to make sure that Felicity eat well. Once the food was ready he went to wake up Felicity.

Oliver leads Felicity out of the room to the dining table; Felicity notes that the table was set. She went to sit down and Oliver went to get the food and placed it on the table. Oliver took a piece of chicken and placed it on Felicity's plate and place one on his own plate. Taking some green put them on her plate and did the some on his, he then sat down in front of her, and they ate in a comfortable slice.

Once done they cleaned up and went to sit on the couch and watched some TV as time went on Oliver notes that Felicity had fallen asleep again. He closed the TV pick up Felicity and cared her to the bedroom she laid her on the bed went to get one of his t-shirts and undress her and put his t-shirt on her.

Tomorrow will be for looking into place that both of them will like.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait my muse went on vacation without let me know. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- ****I'll give my all to you**

_Sunday morning_

Felicity woke up feeling sick moving from under Oliver's arm she ran to the bathroom. Oliver felt she move and woke up fallowed her to the bathroom and held her hair. Once done Oliver gave her a wash cloth then helps her back to the room.

Rubbing her back "do you think you feel well to go out?"

"I think I will be good." Felicity turns to face him "where are we going?"

"To a little place I know. We will also talk about what we will do about a place to live the both of us together."

Felicity kissed him on the lips and when to change.

"Oliver yelled has she goes to the bathroom "don't dress to fancy! Wear a sundress."

Once they were ready they felt the apartment, taking her car Oliver drove to a nice little restaurant. Oliver stopped in front of the door, Oliver got out of the car gave the keys to the vale and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Felicity.

Looking up Felicity see where they are.

"Oliver we can't afford this place."

"I still have a trust fund it may not be a billion but for now I can still take you to nice places. So just enjoy the day."

Places his hand on the low of her back and walked her in. They were seated outside to Oliver request letting the world know that he was with her. Has their look at the menu from the corner of his eyes Oliver see photographers coming at them so Oliver takes Felicity left hand in his on the table handing the menus to the waitress and order their food, Felicity sees the photographers coming at them.

"Oliver maybe we should have gotten a table inside"

"No I will not hide you from the world." Taking her hand and kiss it.

Felicity was feeling a little shy with all the cameras going off.

As they ate their meal the photographers where asking questions. "Who is she?" "Is this your new love intents?" "Does she know you are broke?"

Oliver turned to them "It's fine women sitting in front of me is my girlfriend, I will not tell you her name do to I would like her to have her privacy. So no picture of her when I am not around if I find any picture of her there will be hell to pay, now leave." His voice had the sternness of the Arrow

They finished their meal and head to a park; Oliver found a spot to park and they walked hand in hand down the path on the nice sunny day. Photographers where still following them, but Oliver tried to keep Felicity's attention on him, they talked about where they would live but not saying anything about the baby. Oliver was showing Felicity off to the world noticing that she was getting a little tiered he walk them back to the car and drove off back to the apartment, when they got in the apartment Felicity took her shoes of and went to the bedroom, Oliver followed her.

"Is something wrong?"

"You just parented me around town like some some ..." Felicity began to yell.

Oliver walked to her and hugs her from behind "Felicity I am sorry I should have told you I just wanted you and the world to see that you are mine. That I love you and you will be showing at one point I didn't want the world to think that you are a gold digger."

"But you are broke!"

"Now I am but I plan to have my company and money back by the time the baby is born. So how would it look if they only see you when you are showing?"

"You are sleeping on the couch!" And she throws some PJ pants at him and pushes him out of the room.

Oliver goes to the hall closet get some plackets and put them on the couch, goes to the hall bathroom and changes; he will have to make this up to her.

_**AN: I know it's short but the muse is having other ideas. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for my other chapters being all a mess I never notices that when I upload my document it would not upload it the way I wrote it **_

_Chapter 17 - A__round through every mood_

**Monday morning **

Oliver wake up with a stiff neck and back remembering that he slept on the couch do to his own stupidity. Smelling coffee Oliver gets up and looks around to see if Felicity is up notices the time on the clock on the wall it said nine know that Felicity would be a work now.

Going to the coffee maker taking a cup out of the cobber he notices a paper he picks it up and read.

_As I am a work I will look in to seeing if I can get into Slade's funds and transfer them to you. Unlike you I tell people my plan._

_Felicity_

Putting the note down and feeling worse than when he got up. Oliver knew he had to think of something to make things better. Today was going to suck, but first get ready to meet the relater do draw up the paper work for the mansion.

Once done with the relater Oliver walk the streets of Starling City as he walk he stopped in front of a flower shop. He walked in and saw the most beautiful red rose went to the cashier and inform her that he would like to get the rose; Oliver paid for them and walked out head to Queen Consolidated. Enter Queen Consolidated when a security guard walked up to him.

"Mr. Queen may I help you?"

"I am here to see Felicity Smoak" Oliver replied calmly hope for no problems.

"I will call up and let her know you are coming" the guard walks to the front desk however Oliver stop him from amusing his arrival.

"I would like it to be a surprise." The guard was about to say something when a voice was heard calling his name Oliver turns around and see Walter.

"Oliver it is good to see you."

"Walter it's good to see you too."

"Oliver did you get Felicity mad?" Walter looks at the rose.

"Yes and I was here to surprise her."

"Well then fallow me." And they walk together to the elevators, pressing the floor button for the IT department.

"So what did you do to get Felicity mad at you?" Walter question Oliver

"I wanted the world to know that I had a girlfriend so I took her to a restaurant and ate outside letting the paparazzi take picture, I did not tell you about it."

"So it like you threw her to the lions?"

"Yes"

"Oliver you should know better Felicity is not like us."

Hearing the ding of the elevator letting them know that Oliver was at the floor. Oliver said good bye and walk out. Oliver walked to Felicity's office finding her door he knocked. Felicity looks up and sees Oliver and just waves him in them goes back to her work.

"Felicity please look at me" She looks up and sees that there are rose in his hands. Oliver walks to her desk and sits in front of her placing the rose on her desk.

"If this is you apologizing I don't accept, what you did was wrong and flower won't help." She continued to time.

"Felicity I am sorry I should have told you my plan you are right but I did not know how to tell you."

She look back up took the flowers "you need to try harder I will take the flower but for now you still get the couch."

Oliver gets up and walks to the door before he walks all the way out Felicity say is name "By the way I was able to transfer Slade's funds to you and I am working on getting Isabel's QC shares to go to you."

"Thank you and Felicity I love you and I am sorry."

"You are still on the couch." She went back to her work.

Oliver walks out and head for the elevator think on how to make things better between him and Felicity. Walking to the bank to see exactly how much money Slade really had hoping it would help with the new lair and to help get QC back to him having Isabel share would help. As he walk to the bank Oliver felt like crap Felicity was doing every to help him and all he did was parade her like his other women. Felicity was more than that to him she was his light and his hope he need to treat her like it. Looking up he see he is at Starling National Bank walks in and got inline to wait for a teller. Everything happen so fast he just notices that Walter was owner on the bank to so how was he able to be CEO of QC he would have to talk to him about that.

His turn can up and he walk to the teller ask for the balance of his account. To his surprise he had close to three million that would help, now for the new lair he would have to make sure he tries to get the entire up to date tech the Felicity wants that might help him but he doubt it Felicity was mad.

Oliver decides to try a romantic dinner to change Felicity mode of him, so off to the super market he went. When he got back to the apartment he looked at the time saw that he had some time to shower and get cleaned up.

**QC I.T Department **

Felicity put the rose in a vase and went back to work she must admit that to rose where nice. She then hears cling of heals come to her desk she looks up and sees it a co-worker by the name Krista.

"Can I help you?" Felicity asks

"So I saw Oliver Queen walk in with rose are these it?" Krista moved her fingers over the rose.

"Yes and point is?"

"Well why would Oliver Queen bring you rose?"

"Have you not seen the tabloids I am dating him. If that is all please leave." Felicity goes back to her screens.

"Listen you little nerd girl I don't know what is going on but you are so below Oliver Queen." With that Krista pushes the vase off the desk and they fall on to the floor as she walks out.

Felicity looked at the roses on the floor picked up the one that were still good and went to find a janitor to pick up the glass, and that was her only vase. Being back at work was going to suck if this is how she would be welcome back. End of work day Felicity double checks all systems before closing her screens as she picks up her purse she hears a knock, looking up she see Walter.

"Good evening Mr. Steele how may I help you?"

"Just came to see how your first day back went. I saw Oliver this morning with rose he told me they were for you please tell that it was true."

"Yes I did get them but there was an accreted I was clumsy and knock over the vase with the roses in them."

"That is not what I heard. I heard that a co-worker pushed the vase off your desk."

"I do not want any trouble; they are just flower, really nice and thoughtful jester from an idiot boyfriend, but they are still just flowers."

"I will have words with the one that is responsible for your flowers. Good night Ms. Smoak." Walter walks out of her office. Felicity fallows Walter out of her office not wanting to tell Oliver about her day. She really liked the flower it was sweet of him.

** Apartment**

Felicity opens the apartment door and hears music putting her key in the plate by the door and notes that the song is hers and Oliver's song. Oliver walks up to her and takes her coat off.

"How was your first day back?" Oliver kisses her lips.

She let a grout out"it was okay."

"That noise was not one of okay that was someone did something to you."

Looking on the floor "a co-worker saw you come into the building and into my office with the rose. So them came to see me, saw the roses talk some crap and.."

"And what Felicity?" taking her face in his hands making her look at him.

"And push the vase with the rose on the floor." Felicity eyes became to water.

Taking her in a hug "Felicity its okay it was not your fault, I should have thought about what all this would do to you. All I was thinking was letting the world in on us so that we could be seen together out on the town. I did not want to hide anymore. I am sorry." Oliver then leads her to the table to show her what they were having for supper.

Pull the chair out for her and motioned for her to sit, he them went and sit in the chair facing her. Oliver opened a bottle of red wine and poured it into their glasses. They had a nice calm supper once they finished Oliver cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Letting Felicity relax on the cough with her glass of wine once he was done he went to the stereo and put their song back, Oliver walks to her and holds out his hand for her. Felicity puts her glass on the coffee table and gets up, they begin to dance. Oliver kissed her lips then moved to her pulse point nipping at it; he received a moan out of Felicity mouth.

Moving his hands from her waist to her ass he picks her up and moves to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed, he pulls off his shirt and them moves to his belt, as he goes for it he feel Felicity's little hands on his helping him with the belt then with lowering his pants. Felicity notices that he was going commando her hands move to his hips then to his man hood, but she then feels his hands on her and he moved them away, his hands move to her blouse and slowly begins to unbutton it.

When all the buttons are undone Oliver slides it off her throwing it to the floor, he caressed her shoulder with his lips as his hand moved to her zipper of her pencil skirt. Oliver slowly lowered the skirt noticing that she was wearing lace underwear, he love how she looked in lace he also noticed a very small baby bump it was not noticeable with clothes on but soon the world would see and that gave him pride. His hands them move to her bar as his lips went to hers, undoing her bar he lowered it from her body and made it joint the rest of her clothes.

He kissed the valley between her breasts over her abdomen to her hips; Oliver then laces his fingers in her underwear and slide the garment off. He placed he face at her enters testing her with his tongue he was rewarded with her hips lifting. Oliver build her up with his tongue when she was wet he then inserted two fingers bring her to her first orgasm with his name on her lips. He positioned himself at her enters sliding in slowly letting her get adjusted to him, one of his hands moved over her abdomen and the other on her hips pull her to him. Felicity reach for Oliver's neck and pulls his lips down to meet hers, her hands play with his hair as he is pumping into her. Felling her walls tinning around his hard cock he pushes in her with forces and that makes her cum. He lays her slowly on the bed as he rolls over off her, Oliver begins to fall asleep when he feels fabric on him opening his eyes he sees some of his PJ pants he turn to Felicity.

"Felicity why did you throw this at me?"

"Because even thou we had amazing sex you are still sleeping on the couch."

"Felicity please let me stay I know I was wrong for what I did." Oliver put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Find but I am still mad at you."

"I know and not to anger you more but we made love not had sex." Oliver kissed her lips and they fell asleep.


End file.
